Once In a Lifetime
by momo7902
Summary: Kagome decides to take a break from traveling to the feudal aura after an argument with Inuyasha. When back in present time, she meets an old friend named Light, and his other friend that soon takes a liking to her. Full summary inside. Rated T!
1. It's Been Awhile

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the shows Inuyasha or Death Note_**

**A/N: Hello people, this is actually my first Inuyasha and Death Note crossover and it is going to be a (very) long story. But, it will be interesting as well. Please fill free to ask question and I will respond, also, fill free to point out mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Kagome decides to take a break from traveling to the feudal aura after an argument with Inuyasha. When back in present time, she meets Light, an old friend she hasn't talk to since she was twelve. With meeting him, she meets a very strange young man who takes a liking to her. Agreeing to help out in the Kira case, she gets dragged into a new line of drama. As if the feudal aura weren't enough! A romance/humor/drama slight adventure. Enjoy!**

**Once In A Lifetime...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: It's Been Awhile<strong>

The sun was up high in the sky, the wind blowing so lightly that it made a whistling sound as it rustled the trees, it's green leaves peacefully fluttering down to land on the soft ember grass. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was very hot, each villager carried on with what they usually did, talking or working in the farms, kids playing with one another. It was truly a relaxing day, everyone was in a cheery mood. That is, except Kagome and Inuyasha.

They screamed at each other over a pointless topic as the others tried to ignore them but couldn't help but listen. "I can't believe you!" shouted Kagome, her face completely red. "What's the big deal if you stay a little longer or not. We need you here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I can't just stay here forever. I have to keep up with my daily life too, you know! Besides, I'm nothing more than a jewel detector to you! You even admitted it!" Inuyasha backed a few inches from her face. "I never said that, what are you deaf now?"

"Who wants to stay here and get barked at anyway, I need a break too! When I'm gone, you can obsess about Kikyo, and not have to worry about me being here!" she screamed. "Fine go then!" Kagome strutted out of the small house Kaede owned. She then turned back around. "Inuyasha," she said, peaking through the door. "What is it, are you ready to apologize already?"

Kagome looked at him with hate. "Sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground face first and Kagome walked down the grass pathway. _That Inuyasha could be so frustrating. I can't believe he thinks he could keep me here for his own needs. Do I look like a toy to you? _she said in her head.

When Kagome reached the well, the sun was shining on it, making it look like a dream come true. Kagome's yellow backpack was uncomfortably hunched over her back as she slipped one foot into the well. She would probably come back next week, just to get caught up with things again, but until then, she just planned on going back to the present day to enjoy her life again.

Inuyasha sat outside and looked up at the sun. _She can go all she wants, and if she takes to long I'll go get her again. Maybe she'll even apologize to me, _Inuyasha thought.

"What's his problem? I have to say he deserved that, after trying to force her to stay here like that, and then yelling at her," Shippo said. "Shut up Shippo, I can hear you!" Inuyasha barked. Shippo hid behind Kaede. "Well I'm sure Kagome won't be gone for long, Inuyasha," Kaede said. Inuyasha ignored them. _I don't care if she's gone or not, _he said in his head.

...

Kagome fixed up her school uniform and got her school backpack ready. Sota was already at school and Granpa, or as she referred Gramps, was somewhere she didn't feel like looking. Her mom was out grocery shopping, so there was some peace and quiet. Kagome sighed to herself and smiled. "Finally some alone time," she said. Kagome walked out of her house and down the sidewalk as she looked back up at the temple.

For some odd reason, she felt happy and safe, looking up at it. She began to walk down the sidewalk. _It seems like forever since I've walked down this pathway, _she thought. Most people were at work, so it wasn't as crowded as it usually was. Cars drove by, working people chatted. It was present day time again.

When Kagome arrived at school, it seemed like a giant breeze. Everything passed by so quickly, even her friends whinning passed by into a deep nothing. It was just a quick day. "Kagome!"

Blinking, Kagome looked up to see one of her friends. She was leaned down on her desk, staring straight in her face. "Yes, what is it?" Kagome asked. "Haven't you heard about him, or have you been too sick to pay attention?" they asked. "Him?"

"This killer called Kira, haven't you heard. He's been wiping out criminals like they're flies!" Kagome sighed. "Kira?" she asked. "I can't believe you haven't heard of him. It's broad casted on the news like everyday. At first it stopped for about a month, maybe Kira was taking a break or something. Then, about 100 criminals were knocked out in one day! And get this, Kira is here in Japan!" Kagome looked out the window. "Well, whoever this Kira guy is I don't plan on meeting him," she moaned.

When Kagome walked home she let out a sigh of relief. _Class was over, _she thought. "Today packed on me like bricks. I didn't think it'd be this hard," she said under her breath. The sun began setting, making the sky a peach like orange behind the giant buildings. City lights turned on and Kagome just held onto her backpack. "I can't wait to get home and take a bath. I couldn't take one this morning because I had to get to class. I must reak of demon blood right now. Great, everyone smelt me like this today." Kagome whined.

_Can today get any worse? _she thought. Suddenly, a door flew into her face as Kagome was pushed backwards. And landing on her butt, she made an "Oof" sound as she landed. Kagome rubbed her head and looked up to see who had done it. "Ow," she said. Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt as she looked to see a man in a long sleeve green button up and regular blue jeans. He had redish-brown eyes and short bright brown hair.

He was handcuffed to a man who was hunched uncomfortably, making him about three inches shorter than what he actually was. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans that looked old and worn out. He had wild raven colored hair and gray eyes that looked so dull. He nibbled on his thumb and looked like he needed some sleep.

Kagome focused on the man who looked more regular. He looked awfully familiar. "Are you alright?" the man asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome said. Squinting her eyes, she got a closer look at the man and then it hit her like a bucket of bricks. "I know you! Yagami Light!" she shouted, a smile flooding over her face. Joy in her eyes as she looked at him.

Yagami Light was an old friend of hers. They use to hang out together before he graduated to To-Oh. They were good friends, always had each others back. She hadn't seen him once she started traveling to the feudal aura. "Kagome?" he said. "Yeah, that's me," she said. "It's been awhile, your looking well." Light said.

Kagome sighed and looked down. "I'm not as well as I look, school has been packing on me like nonstop. It's really hard and I think my grades are slipping. I just got back from being sick, and today was really tough for me," she told him. "You and me both. Schools been pretty hard and I've got a few problems myself," he said. "Oh really?"

Suddenly, Kagome glanced over to the man he was handcuffed to. "Who's this?" she asked. "Oh, this is my friend Ryuuzaki," he said. Ryuuzaki looked up and stared at her, those owlish eyes piercing right through her. "Nice to meet you miss," Ryuuzaki said, shaking her hand. "Why are you two handcuffed?" she asked. Light and Ryuuzaki looked at each other as if they didn't want to tell her. "Well, it's some personal stuff going on, is all," Light said.

Kagome looked at them confused. "Oh, it's a secret you can't tell your friend. Your _good _friend, Light-kun?" she said, shooting him a dirty look. "Believe me, if I could tell you I would, but for now I can't," Light said. Kagome sighed and then smiled again. "Oh well, secrets are secrets, after all I've got a few secrets myself. And we can't blame each other for not saying them," she said.

Ryuuzaki looked at her oddly. "What sort of secrets?" he asked. Kagome blushed. "Ryuuzaki, you can't just go up to someone and ask what their personal secrets are," Light said. Ryuuzaki backed up a bit. "How about we keep in contact, maybe Ryuuzaki might agree to let me tell you," Light said.

He pulled a sheet of paper and a pencil out as he wrote his number down. Kagome slipped it into her pocket and waved at Light as he walked away. "I'll call you later then!" she shouted. She never thought she'd see him again, what a coincidence. Though she saw Light again, she couldn't get that other guy he was with out of her mind.

Kagome arrived home and removed her backpack. She took a seat on her bed and watched as the full moon came over the sky, the city lights illuminated the streets. "What a day," Kagome said to herself. She took the jewel shard from around her neck and looked at it. She then sighed. _What am I worrying about this thing for, right now I should just get back to reality._

Setting the jewel on her shelf she thought of Light. She hadn't seen him in so long, she never thought she'd see him again. She planned on calling him tomorrow, so they could catch up. _He said school was hard though,_ she thought. "Why was he handcuffed to that one guy?" she asked herself. "I don't think their gay, maybe it was some personal business. I don't think he was arrested either. Light, you really are a strange guy, sense the first time I met you, talking like a genius," she thought.

Kagome lie down on her bed and turned the light off. "Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow then," she said, her eyes slowly falling down. She'd fallen asleep, wondering what she was going to say to him the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a slight LightxKagome but mainly a LxKagome. So don't fret on the minor romance scences. Either way stay Tune! \(^3^)**


	2. Will You Help?

**A/N: This takes place after Misa and Light lost their memories of the death note~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Will you help?<strong>

"Light-Kun!" Misa shouted as she dashed for Light's arm. Light sighed as Ryuuzaki simply stared. "Where have you been? Your so late today," she asked. "Oh, I bumped into an old friend," he told her. "An old friend, is it a girl?" That was the only thought that came to mind. "Yes, so what if it was a girl?" he asked. "As long as your not cheating on Misa, then she doesn't mind," she said.

Ryuuzaki dragged Light to the couch where he took a seat, his legs tucked under him, while only balancing on his toes. "She was different than other girls I see you with Yagami-Kun, much different," he said. Light looked at him sort of awkward. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm just saying she's not like the type of girls I see you hanging out with. Though, I do think you are really popular, Yagami-Kun," Ryuuzaki complimented.

"Who is she any way?" Misa asked, still attached to Light's arm. "Don't worry Misa, she's too young for me. She's fifteen. She is pretty average for a girl of her age, but she's really nice and loyal. She's also smart when she wants to be," Light said. "So she's smart?" L asked, taking a bite of some cake that was sitting on the coffee table. "Well I guess, she's smarter than Misa," Light whispered. "You really think Misa is that dumb Light-kun, your so mean!" she shouted. "Ssh Misa," he told her.

Misa pouted and folded her legs as she snickered something. "What's the big deal if she's smart? Do you think she could help or something?" Light asked. Ryuuzaki was silent as he chewed down on another piece of cake. "Ryuuzaki, are you listening?" Light asked. Finishing the last of his cake he looked up. "Maybe, maybe not. If I could give her a one on one interview and see how smart she is maybe she could help. It depends on her," Ryuuzaki said.

Suddenly, Misa giggled. "I bet this is something completely different than helping out on the case," Misa said. Ryuuzaki glared at her. "Do you like her Ryuuzaki?" Misa asked. "No, I just met her," he said. "You do like her, don't you Ryuuzaki!" Ignoring her, he continued plotting on what he was going to do._ If she is smart, I think she could help us on the case. The more help, the easier it will be to catch Kira. What ever Kira we catch first will lead us to the other. Then the case will be solved. This is the first time I'll simply put my identy out, for a female I think who can help us greatly._

"Yagami-Kun," Ryuuzaki called. "I need you to do me a favor tomorrow," he said.

~the next day~

Another day of school packed onto Kagome. It was hard work catching up with what was going on. She wondered if she should stay here for more than a week just to get use to things again. _No,_ she thought, _because then Inuyasha will get worried._

Time went by as she moaned and groaned. The day was long and tiring, she barely got what was going on in her class today, and she heard more about this mysterious killer named Kira. _Strange,_ she thought, _some killer suddenly appears with some sort of weird power._

Kagome sighed and walked down the sidewalk when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Kagome," she heard Light on the other line. "Light-Kun, what a surprise," she said through the line. "Do you want to hang out?" he asked. "Oh, sure, where do you want to go?" Kagome didn't realise how much of an idiot she sounded through the phone.

"Meet me near the park," he said. Light told her the directions and Kagome skipped down the sidewalk. She then reached Kanto Park. It was really crowded, lots of kids and elderly. Kagome looked around for Light, but she wondered how she was going to find him in this mess. Kagome wandered about the park, seeing unfamiliar faces. When she was talking on the phone with Light she noticed his voice was a bit worried. "I hope he's not in trouble," she said under her breath.

She spent the next ten minutes searching until she found him sitting at a nearby bench, checking his watch. "Light-Kun!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to him. "There you are, I see your by yourself. Did that one guy, I think his name was Ryuuzaki, let you go?" she asked. Light stood up, his face expression worried. "Um, yeah..." he said. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "N-nothing. Can you come with me, I need to tell you something privately," he said.

Kagome nodded and followed him as they walked out of the park. She wondered where they were going. She had this strange feeling in her gut, was it right to trust him? Something felt wrong, she had no telling where he was going, where he was taking her.

They reached an ally and Light walked down it. Kagome stared nervously down it, nausea filling her. Light turned around. "Are you coming?" he asked. Kagome nodded and took slow steps inside. "Why are we here?" she stuttered. "I need you to do something for me," he said. "What?" They stood there silently as he looked at her blankly. She felt like running away, but she stood anyway. She couldn't bring up any more words other than stare.

Suddenly, a blind fold went over her eyes and her mouth was covered. She tried moving but her arms were restrained behind her back. "Be careful, we don't want to hurt her," she heard someone say. Kagome felt like she was about to have a heart attack as she was being led somewhere.

It felt like she'd been walking forever, she then realized she was in an elevator, they had taken her somewhere. Kagome heard a door open and she was brought into a room. "Please take a seat, the chair is right in front of you," a voice ordered.

Kagome slipped into the seat and they let go of her hands, but they kept the blind fold over her eyes. "Where am I, who's there?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Calm down, Higurashi-san," she heard a voice say. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "I heard it from someone, we just want to ask you a few questions."

~the other night~

"You want me to what?" Light shouted. "It won't be that hard to do, she already knows you," Ryuuzaki said. "But I haven't talked to her since last year, what if she doesn't trust me?" Light asked. "I think she might trust you, after all when she first saw you it looked like she were already trustworthy. Besides, you said she's a loyal person, so I'm sure it will work."

"But this is kidnapping!" Light grabbed the collar of Ryuuzaki's white shirt. "It may be, but if she is the type of person you say she is, and if she acts the way she looks, she could be really useful on the case. You said she is smart, she looks smart. I'm positive she could help out on the Kira case. If what you described about her is true, we'll be one step closer to catching Kira, isn't that what you want Yagami-Kun?"

Light released his shirt and looked at him seriously. "I want to catch Kira just as much as you do but why her? Why not anyone else?" Ryuuzaki was silent. "I just have this feeling that she can help. Looking at her made me think she was capable of doing something useful in the group."

It was silent for a moment. "So, you just suddenly want her on the team?" Light asked. "Whatever helps out," he said. "Fine, I can find a way to lure her secretly here," Light agreed.

...

Looking at her one on one, Ryuuzaki thought there was something special she could do to help out. When he first saw her, he knew she was different. He quickly took a liking to her, but all of that could change if she doesn't meet up to his expectations.

He needed to know what type of girl she really was, if he was right, she could help greatly. So, he went along with kidnapping her. "Higurashi-san, is true that you know Yagami Light?" Ryuuzaki asked, his voice altered from the microphone. "Yes, I've know him since I was twelve, we were really close friends. But something tells me that's not the only reason why you want me here, is it stranger?" she asked. Ryuuzaki was silent. "You want something don't you? Why did you have to kidnap me and ask? I wouldn't have run away!

"I'm so scared," she began crying through the blind fold. "Higurashi-san, there is nothing for you to be afraid of. You are completely safe here. All I need you to do is answer a few question," Ryuuzaki told her. "So what, if I don't answer them correctly I get killed? How am I suppose to know your not going to kill me? Who are you?"

There was a long pause. "Higurashi-san, I give you my word that we will not hurt you," he said. Kagome thought for a moment. "OK, I believe you, but I'm not tied up, if you try anything, I'll hurt you," she said. Ryuuzaki nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see. "What is your IQ?" he asked her. "128," she stammered. "How good are you in your classes?"

"Well, they started off OK, but I've been getting sick so much it's been hard trying to catch up," she told him, being completely honest. "Have you ever solved a case before. Or should I say help out with a mystery or something like that?" Kagome smirked. "Not exactly like cases but I've solved many mysteries. Not like serious ones though, more like minor mysteries no one should really care about," she told him.

"How loyal are you?" he asked, even though Light said she was very loyal. "I guess it depends on the person. Whether I just met them or I've known them, it depends on first impressions," she said. Ryuuzaki shook his head. "OK, that is all I wanted to ask you. Wait, one more thing," Kagome sighed. "Now what is it?" she asked.

"Do you believe in shinigami?" he asked. Kagome's mouth opened a little and Ryuuzaki sighed. "I know it is a pretty insane-"

"I do believe in shinigami," she said. Ryuuzaki paused. "I might have even met one before. I don't remember, but that doesn't stop me from believing them. I believe in what their capable of," she told him. "I see, arigatou gozaimasu. Just wait here and we'll remove the blindfold," Ryuuzaki said. "Thank God, I thought I was a goner," Kagome said, relief in her words. Ryuuzaki walked out of the room and to Light who was waiting outside the door.

"So, is she as worthy as you think she is?" Light asked. Ryuuzaki nodded and started chewing down on his thumb. "Yes, she is quite worthy. A little more than I had expected from her. I now see why you and her are such good friends. You guys have a lot in common," Ryuuzaki said, peering back into the room.

Ryuuzaki walked back in and Kagome lifted her head. "Who is it now?" she asked. "Just relax, I'm removing your blindfold," Ryuuzaki said, slowly untying the even bow on her head. The blindfold was slipped away from her eyes as Kagome rubbed them. She looked to see she was sitting near a long white table with another chair and a microphone, which she knew altered the person's voice. The room was brown except for a white tinted window and a white light dangling on a wire over their heads.

_What an ugly place I've been taken, _Kagome thought. She then saw the culprit who had kidnapped her, Ryuuzaki! Her eyes widened,_ he was the person who was handcuffed to Light-Kun!_

"I see your shocked that it was I who kidnapped you, Higurashi-san," he said. "Yeah, why did you kidnap me anyway?" that was the only thing she wanted to get an answer to at this very moment. "Let me explain before I answer. I am called Ryuuzaki around the Task Force. The Task Force are people investigating on the Kira case. Outside of the Task Force, mainly To-Oh, I'm known as Hideki Ryuuga. To people who are unaware of me, I am known as L. You may have heard of me, I'm a famous detective."

Kagome continued to rub her eyes that had been mashed to her face by an old rag. "Either way, I'm sure you've heard about the Kira case," Ryuuzaki mentioned. "Yeah, I've heard about it. I heard my friends talking about it."

"Well, Light and his girlfriend were suspected of being Kira, and that's why we were handcuffed, so I could keep an eye on him. When I first saw you with Light, I thought there was something different about you. When Light described you, I believed you would be perfect for the investigation. Your IQ is pretty high as well. We need an extra hand, I'd like you to help out on the Kira case, Higurashi Kagome," he said.

Kagome blushed for no reason as she thought. "What a first impression, kidnapping me and then asking me to be in your investigation," she said. Ryuuzaki frowned a bit. "But, I admire your good taste in women, so I'll agree to help you out, Ryuuzaki," she said, shaking his hand.

Ryuuzaki cringed a bit from her sudden act of grabbing his hand. Her hand was soft and warm, so he shook back out of comfort as she smiled back at him. "It's great to have you in the investigation, I should let you meet the other members of the Task Force."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that made sense to you, if not, Kagome was proposed to work into the Task Force and she agreed. Please read to see what happens.<strong>


	3. No Way!

**Chapter 3: No Way!**

Kagome hadn't realised how big the building was. It was maybe more than 25 floors, she wasn't sure. It looked awfully expensive. Ryuuzaki led her into the Task Force's surveillance room. There she saw four grown men looking at a girl on the surveillance screen. "Aw, Ryuuzaki, you never told us we had a visitor," a man said, he looked younger than the other men she saw before her.

"She's the new member of the Task Force Team," Ryuuzaki told them. They all looked at him disbelieving. "Really? But she's so young," another man said, looking to be older than anyone in that room. "I mean she's even younger than you are," they said. "Yes she is, but I believe her skills and abilities can really help the team out. She's proved that she is far smarter than the average human being. Not a prodigy, but smart," Ryuuzaki said. Kagome held onto her hands as she looked up at them.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, but you can call me Kagome if you like," she said it so bubbly. The one younger man smiled. "I'm Matsuda," he said, holding his hand out to her. Kagome shook it and looked at everyone else. "I'm Yagami Soichiro," the older one said. "I'm Aizawa," another said. "I'm Mogi."

Kagome smiled at them all. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kagome said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "I've already explained everything to Higurashi-san, she knows all about what she's suppose to do. By the way Higurashi-san, we've made arrangements to contact your guardians and tell them you'll be here for a few days," Ryuuzaki said. Kagome nodded and looked at the surveillance screen.

Ryuuzaki took a seat next to her and looked at her with his dull eyes. She never knew eyes could look exactly like that, she sank into her seat just thinking of it. "Are you uncomfortable being around everyone?" he asked. "No, it's not that," she said. "I'm not that old Higurashi-san. I'm only 24, (besides Light) I'm the youngest in here," he informed her.

"I'm not nervous because of how old you are. Your staring at me, it makes a girl uncomfortable," she told him. "Oh, gomenosai," he said, taking his eyes somewhere else. "Either way, please take a look at these papers and tell me what you think about Kira," Ryuuzaki handed Kagome some papers as she read them.

Matsuda looked at Ryuuzaki strangly. _If Ryuuzaki really liked the girl that much he could just tell her,_ Matsuda thought. "Matsuda," Ryuuzaki called. "Yes Ryuuzaki?"

"Can you get me a piece of cake?" Matsuda sighed. "Fine." When Matsuda walked out of the room, Kagome finished reading. "So what do you think?" he asked. Kagome set the papers down and itched the back of her head. "Well, considering Kira is killing criminals in jail with out being there he has this sort of paranormal way of killing people.

"Looking at the time of death, I can see that Kira apparently kills people the same time I would if I were let out of school. So I'm guessing he is a high school student," Kagome said. Everyone looked at her astonished. "That is a great way of thinking, Higurashi-san. That is the analysis I came up with exactly. I guess it was right to allow you to join us," he complimented. "You really mean it? That means a lot coming from someone like you, that makes me feel smart," she giggled.

Ryuuzaki simply nodded and watched as Matsuda walked back with his strawberry cake. "We don't know what Kira does to kill people. We're mainly trying to find out how Kira is killing people, or what is he using. If we find this out, then it is most likely that we'll be able to catch Kira, or we'll be one step closer. We know Kira is an individual person, but still."

Taking a huge bite out of cake he looked up at Kagome. "Kira could be using some sort of device to make this all happen, we aren't sure. And now, it seems we have a third Kira on our hands. We know they aren't working together but I do know that they are using the same device. If we catch one, we can catch the others. I have a hunch that the third Kira is the Yotsuba, the second Kira is Misa Amane, and the first Kira is Light Yagami, but I don't have the evidence to prove it."

Kagome sighed and leaned back. "That's a lot of work for one case, but I can see why. This Kira guy is really something we have to worry about," she said. The Task Force was silent. "But don't worry, your smart, as far as I can tell. I've got some faith in you, Ryuuzaki," she told him. Ryuuzaki gobbled up the last of his cake.

"Arigatou, Higurashi-san," he said. "It really wasn't a mistake putting her on the team," Light murmured, taking a seat by Kagome. "Light-Kun!" Light bowed his head and watched as Misa walked in. She quickly stopped to stare at the girl Light was sitting by. She looked younger than her and much more innocent.

"Who is she?" Misa asked. "Oh, Misa this is Higurashi Kagome. She's the new member of the Task Force," Light said. "The new member? She won't be replacing Misa will she?" Misa shouted, clinging onto Light. "No Misa, she's too young for me, I said that before," he said. Misa glared at Kagome, hate over filling her eyes.

"Just to tell you newby, Misa and Light are together. You can have Ryuuzaki for all I care. Misa doesn't care what you do!" she shouted. Kagome blushed, glancing over to Ryuuzaki who simply drank some tea, holding the spoon as if it were covered in blood.

Kagome knew Ryuuzaki was too old for her, besides, he wasn't her type anyway. "Oh, Higurashi-san. For now on you'll be staying here. We'll let you go to school but you'll be here for the time being." Kagome sighed, seeing how big this deal was.

~the next day~

Kagome took a long deep shower to think of all this stuff she had to deal with. She planned on telling Ryuuzaki that she had some personal business to take care of, so she could go to the feudal era, and he gave her time to catch up with her classes. Kagome also had to participate in the hard thinking Ryuuzaki did.

Stepping out of the shower, she made a long sigh as Kagome grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her chest. Kagome slowly combed her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered to pack the shikon no tama with her. It was resting in her room as she sighed once again.

"So much work, why'd I agree to help. I didn't realise it be this hard," she said to herself. Kagome tried not to reveal herself to much, she knew there were cameras everywhere. _How perverted,_ she thought to herself.

Kagome walked out of the room he'd given her and put her clothes on. She just slipped into her school uniform and sat silently on her bed. "I wonder what Inuyasha is doing," she asked. The sun was fully up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Suddenly, she heard someone knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called. "It's me, Ryuuzaki."

"Come in."

Ryuuzaki walked in and awkwardly sat in one of her seats. "How are you feeling, Higurashi-san?" Ryuuzaki asked. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Kagome took a seat across from him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Ryuuzaki sniffed the air and Kagome looked at him awkwardly. "You smell nice," he told her.

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Thank you," she stuttered. "Though Ryuuzaki, you should know your too old for me," she said. Ryuuzaki simply nodded and looked down. "So, why'd you decide to come in here?" she asked.

"Just to simply check up on our newest member," he said. "Oh well. I would like to point out one thing to you," she said. "What is that?"

"I'm uncomfortable with having cameras in the bathroom. I'd like my privacy," she said. "I'm afraid I can't grant that, there are cameras in every bathroom," he said. Kagome looked at him disgusted. "You pervert!" she shouted. Ryuuzaki shrugged. "You can't be to careful, Kira may be amongst us, how do I know if your Kira or not?" he asked.

"You can't trust me? You even gave me a one on one talk, and I'm suddenly suspicious?" she asked. Ryuuzaki was silent. "No, it's just something we have to do," he said. "Pervert, I can't believe you!" she screamed at him. "It's not nice to scream mean words at me," he said. Kagome stopped insulting him and looked out the window. "I hear a lot of it from Misa anyway," he murmured. "Is that so, you do look like the type of guy who'd get teased like that," she told him.

"Though, I don't judge from looks. If I were to do that, think of all the people I wouldn't have befriended," she said. Ryuuzaki looked at her, his pupils scanning her whole body. For a second, she thought he was undressing her with his eyes. Kagome wrapped her arms around her body. "That was kind of corney, though I admire your sense of friendship," he said.

Kagome stood up. "Well, if I had judged you, I wouldn't had agreed to help out." Ryuuzaki stood up. "I'm going to get some cake." Ryuuzaki walked to the door and Kagome looked after him. "See you later then," she called.

Ryuuzaki walked back into the surveillance room and got a piece of cake Watari had left for him. "Ryuuzaki, you seemed to be drawn to Kagome," Matsuda said. Ryuuzaki looked up at him blankly. "If you like her, can't you just say it to her?" Matsuda asked. "I don't like her, at least not in the way your thinking. Besides, there is a huge age difference between us, and it wouldn't be right."

"So if she were older you'd ask her out?" There was a long silence as Ryuuzaki took a bite out of his cake. "No, I barely know her, why would I ask her out?" he said. "Besides, even if I wanted to, I don't have what you may call the 'social skills' to ask an average girl like her out," he said. Matsuda just sighed. "Your so shy."

Finishing the last of his cake, he looked at Kagome on the survellince camera. She was sitting in her seat by herself, looking at the sun as it perfectly shown down on her. Ryuuzaki couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Though she were only fifteen, it felt awkward staring at her like that. "You can't take your eyes off her, Ryuuzaki your such a pervert!"

Turning his view he saw Misa walking in. Ryuuzaki ignored her as Misa took a seat. "She is pretty for her age," Misa said. Kagome walked out of her room and into the HQ, everyone grew silent. "What's wrong?" she asked, sensing the awkwardness as she sat next to Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki grabbed another slice of cake and Kagome giggled. "You have quite the sweet tooth, no wonder you look like you need sleep," she said, patting his back a little. Ignoring her, he took slow bites of his cake as Kagome observed his every move. She only laughed when Ryuuzaki looked back up at her, crumbs all over his mouth. Kagome grabbed the nearest napkin and wiped his mouth off as the task force stared at her.

Kagome looked back at them. "What's wrong, is it awkward to wipe crumbs off of someone's mouth?" she asked. Kagome looked back at Ryuuzak, his cheeks were aflamed as he glared at her. "It's fine Higurashi-san, I don't need you to wipe my mouth," he told her.

She set the napkin down and he continued chewing on his food. _How romantic,_ Matsuda and Misa thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be adding bits of romance but not a lot, though it shouldn't matter. This is a big story plot so be prepared for the unexpected. Stay Tune!<strong>


	4. Embarrassment

**A/N: Hello again guys. This is your Favorite author telling you that I am working on other cross overs as well. I am previously working on a cross over called Mixed Destiny. After this cross over I will be making one involving the shows Bleach and Death Note. I advise you to look that one up as well. Please enjoy this latest chapter, I'll try and mix humor with romance and casual talk. Enjoy! (9^9)**

**Word meanings: **

**Gomenosai - I'm sorry/sorry**

**Arigatou Gozimasu - thank you very/so much**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Embarrassment<strong>

Three days have gone by now, Kagome had become a big help with the investigation and they've learned more about the Yotsuba who they believe are secretly becoming Kira worshipers. "It wouldn't be surprising, knowing them," Kagome said. "Their probably doing it for the money."

Ryuuzaki drank his tea silently. "That could be a possibility," he agreed. "But still, don't you think that someone like Yostuba couldn't do something so extreme?" Light asked, folding his arms as he sat across the table of Ryuuzaki in the surveillance room. "Like I said before, at least one of them will be doing it for the money," Kagome shrugged, leaning back into her seat as she crossed her legs. "You seem pretty confident about that statement, Higurashi-san," Ryuuzaki pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I? After all, they're a big corportation. They're successful too, why would they suddenly want to start killing people. They're obviously going to get paid!" she pointed her finger in the air so she could prove a point. Ryuuzaki set his tea cup down and stared at her. "What ever you say, Higurashi-san."

Kagome looked at him angrily. "You don't believe me? That's it, isn't it?" she shouted. Ryuuzaki looked back at his empty tea cup and sighed. "That isn't what I said-"

"But you were hinting at it weren't you? Your so frustrating Ryuuzaki! I can't believe you!" Kagome stood up and strutted toward the door. "Kagome, where are you going?" Light asked. "I'm going to get some water," she shouted, leaving the room.

Light sank into his chair. "You sure pissed her off," he smirked. "I don't really see what I did wrong," Ryuuzaki said, being completely honest. "For starters you used sarcasm on her, but I can see she over reacted a little." Ryuuzaki looked at some papers. "Don't you have someone to deal with Yagami-kun?"

Chuckling a little, Light looked at the cameras. "If you're talking about Misa, Matsuda and her manager took her to a photo-shoot," he said. "Where are the others?"

"They said they had some things to do, so they took the day off." Ryuuzaki gave Light a serious expression. "Then why are you still here?" he asked. Light was silent. "I want to help on the investigation, besides, I couldn't leave you alone with Kagome. Who knows what you might do," he mocked.

"You should take the day off. But even if you did, you'd just be in your room, considering that you aren't allowed to leave unsupervised." Light thought about it, he wouldn't be leaving them in the building alone, so it shouldn't be that bad just to go in his room then. "Fine, shoot yourself. But don't get to carried away with your little moments of solitude, Ryuuzaki," he said, walking back to his room.

Ryuuzaki thought it wouldn't do any harm if he took a break himself. He put his things away and stared blankly at the survelliance screen as he watched Light take a porn book out and read it. _And he calls me a pervert,_ Ryuuzaki thought.

Suddenly, a door opened. Ryuuzaki slowly turned his head to see Kagome who was pouting still. She held a cup of water in her hands and a piece of cake! Ryuuzaki eyeballed it. She walked over and took a seat next to him. "I brought you a piece of cake," she said, handing him the plate.

Kagome sipped her water and looked at the screen. "What's Light-kun doing?" she asked. "He took the day off, you should take it off too," Ryuuzaki said, his mouth filled with chewed up cake. "Alright," she said, gulping the last bit of water she had in her cup.

When she continued to sit next to him, Ryuuzaki tried not to stare. "Why are you still here?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I would of expected you to go and see your family or something," Ryuuzaki said. Kagome sighed and set her cup down. "I don't think it will really matter if I stay here. I'm sure my family won't mind, after all, I'm always gone according to their schedule."

Ryuuzaki took another bite of his cake. "Gone?" he asked, the fork pressed against his lips. "Yeah, I'm never really home, I've been so busy, I'm always out. They probably think I'm still out. They've gotten use to the fact that I'm never really home," she explained. "The only time I'm really home is when I have nothing to do or I get in an argument with my friends, which is close to never." Ryuuzaki chewed the last of his cake and set the fork back to the plate.

"Well, being I am orphaned, I wouldn't know what's it's like to have a family like that," he told her. "You were orphaned?" Ryuuzaki nodded. "I never knew my parents, but I can see Watari being a dad to me," he said. Kagome's face was now frail as she looked at him. "Gomenosai, I didn't mean to bring it up," she said.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm use to it any way," he told her. Kagome saw the cake crumbs surrounding his mouth again as she went and grabbed another napkin. "Your mouth is all dirty. You're such a sloppy eater, Ryuuzaki," she told him as she slowly pressed the napkin against the corners of his mouth, each crumb falling off. Kagome looked at his mouth as Ryuuzaki stared into her eyes. They were beautiful as her eyes sparkled a bit.

He could feel his cheeks grow red again, though he tried to hide his embarrassment in front of her. His face expression was just clouded and shocked as his eyes widenned. He looked down a little and tried to seize his blushing. Kagome wiped the last of his mess off his face and smiled. "There, now your a little cleaner than before, at least," she laughed.

"...Yeah," he stammered, turning his view away. Kagome squinted her eyes and zoomed in on his face. "You're blushing aren't you? You're so shy," she teased. Ryuuzaki said nothing. "You're so cute Ryuuzaki," she giggled. Kagome realised she was embarrassing him even more as she stopped talking. "Sorry," she told him.

Ryuuzaki shook his head and looked back at the screen. "It's not nice to embarrass people, Higurashi-san," he told her. Kagome sighed. "It's not my fault you're shy, you were just born that way." It was silent for awhile. Ryuuzaki just eye balled the screen.

He then felt a hand go over his forehead as he froze up, his body stiff. He looked to see Kagome's hand rested upon his forehead, her observing the heat. "Your so quiet today, it's not like you. Do you have a fever or something?" she asked. Ryuuzaki sighed. "You must have one hell of a fetish for making people blush, Higurashi-san," he told her.

Kagome blushed herself. "Oh, am_ I_ making you blush? I had no idea. But are you that embarrassed by it Ryuuzaki. It's just a simple touch to the skin, your being so dramatic. Or is it that your not use to having a girl be this close to you?"

"I do like my personal space, but that's not the reason why I'm blushing, Higurashi-san." Kagome wondered if Ryuuzaki noticed that her face was completely red. She removed her hand from his forehead before he had a chance to grab it. "Why are you blushing then?" she asked.

The door flung open as Misa and Matsuda walked inside. "We're back!" she shouted. Matsuda noticed no one else was in there other than Ryuuzaki and Kagome. "What were you to doing?" Misa asked. "Nothing that would interest you," Ryuuzaki boldly said. Kagome stepped out of the room as she clutched her hands to her body.

...

"What?" her friends shouted in class. "It's not that much of a surprise now," she told them. "But a grown man, that's a little off." Kagome told them that a guy she'd been working with (a 24 year old) was acting shy around her and for some odd reason she was actually starting to grow onto him.

"Is he a cute guy, or is it just some weirdo stalker like that one guy you hang out with?" they asked. "He's nothing like him! This guy is smart, he's also an orphan. He sits awkward and looks like he has insomnia. He has a real sweet tooth too," Kagome explained. "Sounds like another weirdo to me," her friend in the short brown hair said. "I'll admit he's weird, but that's something about him that's unique," Kagome said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Do you have a crush on this guy?" they asked. Kagome's face was filled with blistering furry. "No, not ever!" she screamed. "OK, OK," they said. "Well, can we meet this strange man. Or is he far away like that other guy?" Kagome thought about it._ I guess it wouldn't hurt to show them, after all it's not like he's a monster._

"Sure, I can ask him to come over right now, I'll call him." Kagome walked outside and called his cell phone. "Hello?" she heard him on the other line. "Hey Ryuuzaki, I need you to do me a favor," Kagome said. "What is it?"

"I sort of told my friends about you. I didn't give out any information about who you really are or your whereabouts, but they want to meet you. I said it was OK, can you come?" she asked. It was silent for a bit, she thought he had hung up until he cleared his throat. "Where are you?" Kagome sighed.

Kagome looked up at the sign and saw the title of the place. "Well, I'm at a bakery called Yuki's Bakery. It's near Kanto Park," she told him. "Alright, I'll be down there in a bit." Kagome hung up her cell phone and walked back inside. "He'll be here in a little bit," she said.

Her friends gasped a little. "I'd like to know if he's hot or not," they said. "I don't think he's your type, besides, he's an adult, it's not like it will really matter. We can't date him any way, 15 year olds and 24 year olds. That's almost a ten year difference," Kagome moaned.

_Of coarse I'll be embarrassed though. Here goes my reputation,_ Kagome thought.

* * *

><p><strong>For your guys information yes there will be some romance but not like lemons (shiver). I can't do too much romance considering the age difference. The next chapter has quite a bit of humor in it, and something for you L fangirls to drool about. Please review this chapter, I'm trying to reach a goal of at least ten reviews. Stay Tune!<strong>


	5. What a Day!

**A/N: Hey again, I really like what I did with this chapter, it was really fun typing. Either way I did something to L which L fan-girls might drool about. Also, I added quite a bit of humor to this chapter, if not humor romance. So please Enjoy! -If You didn't read this then read it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: What a Day!<strong>

After about five minutes, Kagome saw a limo appear near the bakery. Not a long one, one of those four seated ones. Kagome didn't want to look at how ridiculous Ryuuzaki probably looked, so she looked down at her lap. She could hear foot steps behind her and her friends gasp. "Higurashi-san, what are you doing?" she heard him ask. "So this is that guy you were talking about?" they asked.

"Yeah, don't laugh at me or anything," Kagome sighed. When she looked up, Kagome was astonished of what she saw. For the past few days in HQ, she'd only seen him wear that old white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. She never imagined him wearing something like this. "I see you got all dressed up," Kagome said. "Misa and Matsuda pressured me into doing it," he told her.

Ryuuzaki was wearing a tuxedo. It was black except the front was open, revealing a white button up shirt and black tie. Ryuuzaki sat awkwardly in his seat, slipping his black shoes off. Her friends looked at him strangly as he wiggled his toes a little.

"So you ladies must be Higurashi-san's friends. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ryuuga Hideki," he said, giving them a second alias. "You mean like the famous one?" they asked. Ryuuzaki chewed down on his thumb as he looked up at them, his bags looking like eye liner in the light. "Yeah," he said.

Her friends eye balled him. "So your the weird guy Kagome told us about. Strange, I expected you to look a lot more ugly," they giggled. "That's not nice guys," Kagome said. Ryuuzaki lifted the menu and observed the side with cake specials. Her friends noticed how awkward he held his menu and laughed again. A waitress then walked up to the table. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Ryuuzaki said. "I would like some of this German chocolate cake, with a side of cheesecake and some strawberries, and some tea," he listed. "Are you sharing?" Kagome asked. "Oh, did you guys want anything?" he asked. Her friends laughed and Kagome sighed.

"No, we're fine," she mentioned. The waitress left and Ryuuzaki continued to nibble down on his thumb. "So how old are you, Hideki?" they asked. "I'm twenty four," he said. "How long have you known Kagome?" they asked. "For about a week," he told them.

The waitress came back with his cake and strawberries. Everyone eyeballed him as he grabbed the tip of the fork like it was covered in germs and stab into the cheesecake. "You have quite the sweet tooth," they mentioned. Ryuuzaki took a small bite of the cake as he debated whether he liked it or not. Making a quick debate, he took another bite. "Man, how can you eat all of that?" Kagome asked. "It's not that hard, it taste so good I have to finish it," he told them.

Everyone was silent as he quickly finished the small cheese cake and began eating the bowl of strawberries. "So, Hideki, what do you do for a living?" they asked.

"Well, I'm in college, I go to To-Oh," he explained. Kagome knew that was no lie, though he wouldn't tell them any other information even if they paid him. "How did you meet Kagome?" they asked. "I just met her on my walk home," he told them. Kagome didn't bother looking up. "What's the matter, Higurashi-san?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Nothing," she quickly said. Ryuuzaki held out a strawberry. "Do you want one?" he asked. Kagome shook her head no and Ryuuzaki shrugged as he took a bite of the strawberry.

Kagome sighed and set her hand down. She then quickly realised that was a mistake as her hand brush half of his second cake. "Oh great," Kagome sighed. Her friends looked at her confused. Ryuuzaki drank his tea and looked at her hand. "There aren't any napkins here either," Kagome said, staring at the chocolate covering half her hand.

"Do you need help with that?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Yes please," Kagome said, waiting for Ryuuzaki to get up and get a napkin as her friends muttered things to each other. "What are you waiting for?" Kagome asked, impatience in her words. Rather than getting up to get a napkin, Ryuuzaki grabbed her hand and looked at the mess as Kagome blushed. "What is he doing?" she heard her friends murmur. Suddenly, her eyes were blinded by a flash of pink and her hand was wet and moist as she stared at Ryuuzaki in horror.

He'd begun to lick the chocolate off her hand like a dog. Her hand was covered in saliva and it was warm as Kagome and her friends gasped. Ryuuzaki look up at her with wide puppy dog eyes, his tongue still firmly pressed against her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You said I could help you with the mess you made," he told her, taking his mouth off her hand. "But I thought you were going to get a napkin," she stammered. "It was good chocolate, I didn't want it to go to waste. Believe me I didn't lick you for any of the reasons you'd think, Higurashi-san," he told her.

Kagome blushed when she realised he was still holding onto her hand as her friends stared at him like he were crazy. "My, this is awkward isn't it. I'll just go get a napkin like you said." Ryuuzaki got up and stood back into his hunched position as he walked away.

Kagome's friends signalled her to come closer and listen to what they had to say. "This guy is a major pervert! If he isn't a pervert then he's seriously got some issues," they said. Kagome sighed, staring at her wet hand. "What is to be expected of a man like him. He's a genius with a major sweet tooth. Not to mention he's never had friends before, so I'm sure he didn't really intend to-"

Ryuuzaki cut Kagome off by arriving as he grabbed her spit covered hand and wiped the spit off. "Gomenosai, I didn't mean to be this inhuman in front of you and your friends, Higurashi-san," he told her. After her hand was dry he threw the napkin away. Ryuuzaki drank his tea and waited for someone to start a conversation.

"Hideki Ryuuga, what a name," her friends said. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, you don't look Japanese, you look Caucasian!" they shouted. Ryuuzaki set his tea cup down and looked at them with that blank expression. "Correct, I am not from Japan. I am from England," he told them. "Then how'd you get the name Hideki Ryuuga?" they asked. There was a long pause as Kagome looked at him. "What is your real name?"

Ryuuzaki shrugged and looked at his empty tea cup as he poured more into it. "My name his Hideki, is that so wrong to have that as my name but be from England? I was orphaned after all, you wouldn't know what name they could have given me other than this one," he told them. Her friends stopped pesturing him and Kagome sighed. "We have one last question for you," they said. "What is it?"

"Do you like Kagome?" Ryuuzaki chocked on his tea and Kagome's face went completely red as she tried to cover her embarrassment. "I can see her as a friend of mine. I don't like her in the ways your thinking, but she is some what important to me," he told them. "Important meaning she is nice to be around, and I wouldn't mind being with her if I ever had the chance."

Kagome was blushing crazily as she stared at Ryuuzaki. "It's getting late. Higurashi-san, would you like to go home now?" he asked. Kagome's words had been taken from his seductive behavior, she could only nod. "Well, I guess I'll see you three around then," he said.

...

The following night, Kagome had changed into her baby pink night gown that was about thigh length. She stared at the half of moon which rested peacefully in the sky. Kagome fiddled with the jewel shard around her neck as she thought of her family, of the feudal era. "I hope they're OK," Kagome said under her breath. She still couldn't get Ryuuzaki out of her mind, how he licked her hand. It was so warm. Kagome started blushing just thinking about it.

She also thought of how he said she was important to him. _All of this is so awkward coming from a grown man,_ she thought. Kagome set the jewel shard down and walked into her bedroom. She quickly fell asleep, only to think of tomorrow.

Her room door then creaked open, and Ryuuzaki slipped inside. "Higurashi-san?" he called. He noticed the lights were off. _She must be asleep,_ he thought as he walked into her bedroom. He quickly saw the young fifteen year old laying peacefully on her bed, the covers spread away from her. She looked so beautiful just lying there like that. "Higurashi-san, are you awake?" he whispered.

It was expected as she didn't give an answer, Kagome only shifted sides on her bed as she rested on her shoulder. Ryuuzaki was about to leave when he suddenly heard a moan escape her lips. "Ryuuzaki," she whimpered. _Is she dreaming about me?_ he wondered. Ryuuzaki walked over and stared down at her. It was so dark, he couldn't see a thing.

All he could see was her body lying ever so gently on the bed. Kagome squeezed onto the bed so tightly it looked like she were in pain. Ryuuzaki sat in his awkward position and removed her hand from the bed. Her hand easily relaxed again as he held it. His blood was hot and his heart rate was speeding up each second.

_No,_ he thought. _I shouldn't be thinking of such sinful things._ Though he continued on with it as his finger tips brushed softly against her skin, sending chills down both their spines as Kagome moved a little. _What if she wakes up?_ he asked himself. His hand slowly was up to her collar bone and then to her chin as he looked at her face. She looked so frail and peaceful, how could such beauty belong to one single female of her age.

He slowly leaned into her face, his eyes slowly closing. He was mere inches from her mouth which was perked upright, making it almost impossible not wanting to kiss it. His lips were so close to hers, his mouth only an inch away. Their noses brushed one another.

Suddenly, her mouth opened and he felt her breath enter his mouth as he paused. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was so close to her face. "R-Ryuuzaki...?" she stammered. She saw those big owlish eyes look at her with shock and anguish.

Kagome backed up a little as she looked at him. She was half asleep when he was so close to her face, so she'd forgotten about it. But she still knew he was in her room. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, yawning a bit. Ryuuzaki backed up a little, looking down at the floor. "Gomenosai," he told her. "I didn't mean to invade your personal space. I just wanted to check on how you were doing. Gomenosai, Higurashi-san," he said.

She noticed how sad he sounded. "Are you not feeling good or something. You can stay here if you'd like," she said. Ryuuzaki didn't make eye contact. Kagome frowned as she climbed off her bed and approached Ryuuzaki. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ryuuzaki looked up at her. "Nothing," he murmured.

Ryuuzaki then gasped, Kagome was so close to him as their skin pressed together into an embrace. "You're so shy," she giggled. Kagome got back in her bed. "You can sleep on the couch or something. Though you have insomnia so I'm sure you'll just be up for the rest of the night. Goodnight Ryuuzaki," she said, turning her back to him.

Ryuuzaki walked into her living room and sat on the couch. He was glad she was too sleepy to remember how close he was to her face. He actually was going to kiss her. _How perverted am I,_ he asked._ It was such a sinful thought, if she'd hadn't awaken right there, would she have awaken during the kiss?_

He knew she never would except love from him. He wasn't destined for love, he'd be lonely forever. But it couldn't stop him from wanted to experience such love. "Such love from someone like you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So close yet so far! That's a shame. Either way, there still will be romance and I might do a time skip. I can't tell you for sure though. If I don't make a time skip I'll just make Ryuuzaki some pervert until she gets older. Stay Tune!<strong>


	6. Forbidden

**A/N: Hey again guys, it's nice to see you again. Either way, this chapter is pretty interesting. It took me a whole day to type and post it. I can't always promise you for the quick update because I just joined volleyball and I to attend practices after school for two hours. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Forbidden<strong>

Kagome walked into her kitchen to see Ryuuzaki who'd fallen asleep on the couch. He was cuddled in a ball on the edge of the couch as his arm held pillow support. He looked awfully tired. Kagome only giggled at the sight, he looked so cute she couldn't help it. Kagome walked into her kitchen and got a cup of water. As soon as she sat down, Ryuuzaki awoke and yawned.

"Good morning, you must be tired," she said, drinking her cup. Ryuuzaki noticed she was dressed in her school uniform. "It's Saturday, why are you all dressed?" he asked. "I have some business I need to take care of. I'll be gone for a few days, so don't wait for me," she said.

Ryuuzaki watched as she ran into her room and grabbed her giant yellow backpack, the Shikon No Tama around her neck. "I'll see you later, Ryuuzaki!" she shouted. Kagome sprinted out the door and down the sidewalk as Ryuuzaki sat on the couch for a second.

When Kagome reached her home she was quickly greeted by her mother. "Hey Mom!" Kagome said. "Oh, hey Kagome, I didn't know you were back. Are you leaving already?" she asked, sweaping the front entrance. "Yeah, Inuyasha is waiting for me!" Kagome shouted as she went back into the shrine house.

There the well lay, looking ever so old and yet so remarkable. Kagome sighed and climbed onto the ledge as she took one last glance at the door. Kagome hopped down the well and then a flash of blue appeared as she arrived in the feudal era. Kagome climbed up the well and looked around at all the green trees and the wide sun. Kagome climbed out and walked to the village.

She then reached Kaede and saw Inuyasha and the others. "Oh, your back Kagome," Shippo said as he hopped onto her shoulder. "Oh, hi Shippo. Hey guys," Kagome greeted, taking a seat near Inuyasha. "It's about time you got back, I was about to go and get you too," Inuyasha said.

Kagome began fiddling with her fingers. "About that Inuyasha, can you not come to get me?" she asked. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?" they asked. "Better yet, if I'm not at home, don't look for me OK."

Everyone (especially Inuyasha) looked at her strangely. "What have you been doing there?" he asked. Kagome looked out the window. "Well, I met this guy. He wanted me to help him with some things so I've been pretty busy." Inuyasha shrugged and his dog ears twitched. "Another guy huh, who is he?" Kagome could sense Inuyasha's jealousy. She could tell him he's too old for her but then again there is about a 1,000 age difference between her and Inuyasha, and she likes him too.

"His name is Ryuuzaki. Or better yet that's what he goes by, apparently no one knows his name. He's 24 and he's the smartest guy I've ever met. Ryuuzaki's really sweet, every now and then I see his soft side, though I don't like it. It makes him look sad or in despair when he gets softer toward me."

Inuyasha looked at her awkwardly. "You know how wrong you made that sound?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome cringed. "Get your head out of the gutter Inuyasha, you are so sick," she said. Inuyasha muttered something to himself causing Kagome to say the following words "sit" as his face was slammed to the floor. "Well, this Ryuuzaki person, what does he do. Obviously something serious enough where he'd need a fake name," Sango said.

"He's a detective," she said. "That might explain it," Miroku said. "Ryuuzaki is really adorable. There are times when he's funny too," Kagome said, gazing at the clouds. "Sounds like you really like him," Sango teased. "What ever, either way, where's the sacred jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, yeah I got it mister greedy," she said, reaching down at her neck. Kagome gasped when she didn't feel it. "Where is it?" she asked. "Aw great you lost it?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome thought of all the places she might had left it. "It must have fallen off when I left my room. I'll be back Inuyasha!" she shouted. Kagome ran out of Kaede's house and down the well again.

She didn't feel like lugging her backpack around so she just set it down by the well and sprinted out the house. "Back so soon Kagome?" her mom asked. "I forgot something," Kagom said, running past her. Kagome reached the HQ and walked inside. Light and the other members of the Task Force were looking at the survallience cameras as she ran past them. She didn't see Ryuuzaki though.

When Kagome reached her room, she paused to catch her breath. She then opened the door to see a vacant room. "Ryuuzaki must have left," she murmured as she walked around her room, looking all over the floor for the Shikon No Tama. "Where could it be?" she asked.

Suddenly, she saw something glimmer on he carpet. The Shikon No Tama just sat there waiting for someone to pick it up. "There it is." Kagome reached down to pick it up and wrapped it back around her neck. Kagome walked out of her room, her eyes closed as she rubbed the back of her neck to make sure the necklace was firmly around her neck. All of a sudden, she collided into someone.

Kagome heard a lot of grunting as she toppled over onto someone. They both fell onto the ground. "Ow," Kagome said. She then opened her eyes to see she was right over Ryuuzaki. Her face was about two inches from his and her breast were all over his chest. Kagome's face went aflame as Ryuuzaki looked at her strangely. "Higurashi-san, I didn't know you'd be back so soon," he stammered.

They were silently laying on top of each other for about ten seconds. Kagome stared at his owlish eyes and Ryuuzaki stared into her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki. I didn't see you there at all," she said, climbing off of him. Ryuuzaki stood up and fixed himself (at least back to what he originally looked like).

"Are you alright, Higurashi-san?" he asked her. Kagome nodded as she looked at him, her face was obviously still red. "Your blushing," he pointed out. Kagome put her hands to her cheeks and covered as much red flesh as possible. "Well, I fell all over you, it's only right for me to blush," she stuttered. "I thought that people only blush around those they like," he said. Kagome's face went even more red, her hands brought no support.

"That's not true..." she said. Kagome looked down. Ryuuzaki placed his hands on hers and he took them off her cheeks. "Why cover it? You look awfully cute when they're red, Higurashi-san," he smiled. Kagome couldn't say not a word as they gazed at each other. "Is something the matter? It seems like the words have been taken away from you. And you call me shy."

When he got no retort back, he simply sighed and let go of her hands. "Well I'll see you later then," he told her. "Wait!" she called as Ryuuzaki began to walk away. When he turned around, Kagome leaped toward him and embraced him tightly.

Ryuuzaki's eyes were wide as he looked down at her. "Higur...ashi-san..." he stammered. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "And you called me shy," she teased. Kagome let go off Ryuuzaki and fixed her hair. "Bye, Ryuuzaki!" she said, kissing his cheek. As Kagome skipped away, Ryuuzaki grabbed the spot she kissed and looked back at her.

When Ryuuzaki reached HQ, Matsuda and Light were giving him an awkward look. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We saw you on screen. There are cameras in the hallway too. You of all people should no that. We saw how Kagome fell all over you," Matsuda said. "You like her~" he sang.

Ryuuzaki didn't retort, he didn't even give a response, rather than sit away from the others and stare at the table. "She's right, your being awfully shy," Light teased. Ryuuzaki looked up at him. "Nobody asked you, Yagami-kun," he shouted. Everyone was silent, they hadn't really heard Ryuuzaki yell like that before. Ryuuzaki stood up and walked out of the room. He then reached Watari, his handler or A.K.A. father.

"What's wrong?" Watari asked, turning from his seat. Ryuuzaki didn't answer rather than stand there looking at his feet. "What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?" he asked again. "Watari, do you think that I am worthless, a waste of space?" he asked. Watari sighed. "No," he said. "Do you think it is possible for someone like me to find love and then be loved back? Do you think I am destined for love?" he asked. "Since when are you interested in love Ryuuzaki? You've never been the type of person to think about that."

Ryuuzaki took a seat next to him and stared down at his lap. "Is it wrong for me to think of that? Is that what you think Watari? Are you judging me?" Watari turned his head and watched the moniters. He didn't asnwer. "Gomenosai, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just... confused..." he stuttered. "I've never felt this way toward anyone before. I don't have an answer for the first time."

Watari could see Ryuuzaki gripping tightly on his jeans, his face being covered by his bangs. He could hear Ryuuzaki holding in an out burst of questions and tears! Watari had never seen him like this before. "I'm confused, I don't know what I'm feelings. I personally never felt the emotions of love, adoration, happiness toward another. Thinking of it now makes me very unaware of what I've been missing. I'm just so confused, scared!" he shouted.

"It's never been in my mind that someone could actually like me. I've never thought there'd come a time when a girl actually cared about me... actually looked at me like a human. I thought I was never destined to feel this way, that I was just inhuman, and alien! I couldn't trust anyone else to tell, so I came to you," he said.

Ryuuzaki was gripping his jeans so hard you could hear the fabric stretching. "Is this about Higurashi Kagome?" Watari asked. Ryuuzaki stopped gripping onto his jeans. "I don't know what to do. When I'm with her I just feel like a different person," he told him. "If you like her that much then you _should_ feel this way. You aren't inhuman, you aren't a waste of space. You can feel these emotions and be confused. We all are when we feel this way," Watari said.

Ryuuzaki went back to his original self and looked at Watari blankly. "I see. Arigatou gozimasu," he told him, stepping out of the room. "If you aren't ready to tell her, then wait." he called out for him. The moon was high in the sky as Ryuuzaki stared at it. "Higurashi-san," he said to himself. "I wonder where you are right now," he said.

...

Everyone was asleep in the feudal era except Kagome who gazed up at the moon and the stars. "Tonight is beautiful," she said to herself. "I wonder what star your gazing upon right now Ryuuzaki. I wonder how your doing, because right now, my heart is saying you aren't in a good mood. I wonder where you are right now, Ryuuzaki~"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter involves a birthday of a specific character, and a party. A lot of romance too, please read the next chapter to see. STaY TuNe!<strong>


	7. Birthday Surprise!

**Hey guys, either way, if your wondering how I post chapters so fast I start typing a new one after I finish another one. I get things done faster on weekends though, because I've got my sports, art club, and school work on week days. (Also things I'd like to check on youtube.) Please read this chapter, it's so romantic! Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: My B'day is October 23 and L's B'day is October 31 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Birthday Surprise!<strong>

_~one week later~_

It was typical fall afternoon, the leaves began to change colors and the air got cooler. It was October 28, a nice day for those who love fall. Ryuuzaki was staring at a commercial on his TV screen. Halloween was drawing near, so almost every commercial was about different types of sweets and candy. He loved to watch it because there was always some sort of new candy being invented for him to buy. Though he wasn't a big fan of October.

Ryuuzaki's birthday was drawing near. Besides Watari, no one knew about it, he wasn't planning on telling any one. _Then again, if Higurashi-san ever asks I might tell her,_ he thought to himself. Ryuuzaki drank his tea and stared out the window after his commercials went off. The sun was hidden behind thin clouds, making the sky orange in the afternoon, the weather was warm and cars drove by. It was a nice day. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes and everything went black.

"Guess who," he heard a young female say. Ryuuzaki sighed and bowed his head a little. "I know it's you Higurashi-san," he told her. Kagome let go off his eyes and sat on the couch next to him. "It's been awhile," she said to him. "I came back just in time too, the weather is perfect, I've always liked October," she said, staring at the colorful leaves as it blew in the wind. "Oh, I see. I've never really been a fan of it."

Kagome smiled at him. "Why not? Is it because of Halloween?" she asked. Ryuuzaki shook his head. "No, that's the only day I like," he told her. "Because of all the candy?"

"Not just that." Kagome put her finger to her lip and stared at the ceiling. "What else is there for you to like about Halloween?" she asked. Ryuuzaki was silent as he stared at the trees. "It's my birthday," he murmured. "Oh, really? That's so exciting! Are you going to celebrate?" she asked. "No! I'm too old to celebrate," he said. "Well do the others know?" she asked. "No, and I would like to keep it a secret," he said. "Oh, OK. I'll keep it a secret if you promise to do something with me on your birthday," she said.

Ryuuzaki only nodded and Kagome continued to look out the window. He then glanced over at her arm which had a bandaged wrapped around it (Kagome's wearing a yellow sun dress). "What happened to your arm?" he asked. Kagome looked down. "Oh, you mean this? I um... fell down," she lied. _Saying falling down rather than getting stabbed by a demon,_ Kagome thought. "Your very clumsy," he told her.

Kagome ignored his comment and stood up. "Try not to hurt yourself, the last thing I want to do is stand by your grave because you fell in the street or something," he said blankly. "I didn't know you cared," she laughed. "Either way, on your birthday, I'll make sure to give you a present," she said, running out of the room.

When she left, Ryuuzaki looked down at the sidewalk. He personally didn't want to do anything on his birthday, but it was Kagome. It would have been even harder turning _her_ down.

_~on Halloween~_

"Happy Birthday!" she shouted. Ryuuzaki was in the surveillance room looking at the cameras. Everyone had left (supervised of coarse) and him and Kagome were the only ones in the building. Ryuuzaki turned around and saw Kagome holding a gift out to him. It was a small present wrapped in a blue box and black bow. Kagome had dressed into a black knee lenght dress and put on black cat ears. She even went ahead to put whiskers on her face and black high heels.

Ryuuzaki grabbed the gift from her hands and unwrapped it. Inside the small box was two necklaces. "What is it?" he asked, uninterested. "It's a friendship necklace, I wear one half and you wear the other, that way even when we're apart we're still together," she said it so enthustiastically she started giggling in her words. Kagome put hers on. It looked like a gem broken in half.

Kagome picked up the other half and turned Ryuuzaki around in his seat. She wrapped it around his neck and Ryuuzaki froze. When she finished he looked at the gem like it were a smashed bug on his shirt. "Do you like it?" she asked him. Ryuuzaki couldn't lie to her, it looked awfully expensive. "It's nice," he said. "I knew you'd like it!" she said, giving him a friendly hug. She then looked at his attire and pouted. "Why aren't you dressed, it's Halloween after all," she chided.

Ryuuzaki shrugged and turned back to his screen. "I'm dressed as myself," he said in a sarcastic voice._ If he were Inuyasha I'd tell him to sit,_ Kagome thought. "How about this!" All of a sudden, Kagome put some cat ears on his head. They were purple which she thought was the perfect color for him. Ryuuzaki looked at her mortified.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"You look adorable!" she squealed. Ryuuzaki took the ears off and Kagome simply put them back on. "If you don't want me to tell the others about your birthday you do what I say. And I say we go take a walk," Kagome pestered. "In this costume?" he asked, annoyed. "Of coarse, you're so boring Ryuuzaki, come on!" she shouted, grabbing onto his hands so he'd stand up. "We'll blind in any way, everyone's dressed up," she said. Ryuuzaki gave in and followed her outside.

It was a full moon and the clouds were as dark as ever. Kids raced around in their costumes carrying buckets of candy. Ryuuzaki made no eye contact with them as Kagome held his hand, leading him to a park. It wasn't Kanto Park though, this park was more for walking around and enjoying the view. It had a long pathway and the way the moon shined down on it and the way the path opened made it looked enchanted and beautiful.

Kagome led Ryuuzaki to the beginning of the pathway where they started walking. "Why are we here?" he asked. "I wanted to take a walk with you. It's where I used to walk with my Dad on special days like this," she told him, gazing at the stars. "Use to?"

It was silent as they continued to walk down the pathway. "Yeah, he died when I was little," she said, her voice shaken. "But never mind that, let's just enjoy this special day of yours," she said, continueing to walk down the path.

"It's really beautiful out here," Kagome said. "Is that so," Ryuuzaki responded. "Yeah, it reminds me of you," she said. Ryuuzaki blushed and they continued walking. They were the only ones out there, everyone else was somewhere else. The leaves rustled in the wind as they both walked silently.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped and peered into the trees. "What's wrong?" Ryuuzaki asked. Kagome took small steps into the trees as Ryuuzaki looked at her with confusion. Kagome signalled him to come and Ryuuzaki followed her into the trees. On the other side they saw a large pond that was blue under the moon light. There was a tree on the edge of the pond, it's roots poking out from the dirt and into the pond. There were vines everywhere, but it looked awfully beautiful, you could see the moon and the stars reflecting off the water.

Kagome marveled at the sight. "This is amazing," she said to Ryuuzaki, who also looked at the pond in awe. "The water looks so clean too," she said, taking small steps to it. Kagome suddenly tripped over a root that stuck out of the ground. Kagome tumbled into the water, a big splash, reaching surface. "Higurashi-san!" Ryuuzaki shouted as he rushed to the edge of the water. Kagome swam up and shook her head. The cat ears fell off and her whiskers vanished, her hair was wet too.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, nothing for you to worry about," she said. Ryuuzaki held his hand out for hers. When Kagome grabbed it Ryuuzaki mumbled, "Clumsy." Kagome pulled him down and Ryuuzaki fell into the water. After he was completely inside, he wobbled his legs and arms around trying to stay afloat.

His head ducked into the water a few times as he inhaled most of the water. Kagome grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him up. Ryuuzaki was coughing and gasping for air. "Are you alright?" she asked him. Ryuuzaki couldn't talk, all of his words came out in loud coughs. "If I had known you didn't know how to swim then I wouldn't have pulled you down," she giggled. Ryuuzaki caught his breath and looked around. "I've never been in the water like this before," he told her.

"You've never swam before?" she asked. Ryuuzaki shook his head. Kagome would have pulled him up but the grass was too wet to grab onto. Kagome gripped onto his shoulder and swam to one of the roots of the tree. Ryuuzaki grabbed onto the branch that dipped down into the water and stood on one of the roots. "Swimming's not that hard, you just kick your feet and move your arms back and forth with rythem," she instructed.

"You can do it, just try and swim over," she said. Ryuuzaki let go of the branch and tried to swim over to her, but the results were the same as it was when he'd fallen in the water. Kagome swam over and grabbed onto his arms again. She led him back to the tree and swam next to him. Her body was pressed against his to make sure he wouldn't drift off again. Ryuuzaki grabbed onto the branch and shivered of how cold the water was. His whole body was shaking. "Boy are you cold. And here I thought I was the clumsy one here," she teased.

"Not knowing how to swim doesn't make you clumsy," he informed. "Excuses," she said. They both started laughing as they floated on the water. Ryuuzaki then noticed that Kagome was once laughing and now she began to cry. Her tears blinded in with the water streaming down her cheeks, but he could hear her whimpering. She tried to cover her face but failed miserably. Ryuuzaki took his finger and rubbed it across her eye, wiping the tears away.

"Gomenosai, these were just tears I couldn't hold in any more," she whimpered. Ryuuzaki shook his head. "Please stop, I don't like seeing you cry, Higurashi-san. I like it better when your smiling," he said to her. Kagome looked up at him, she was half smiling, half frowning, but the tears still went down her cheeks. "Please, you don't have to cry when I'm next to you. I'll be here for you," he told her. Ryuuzaki wiped more tears from her eyes and Kagome smiled. "Gomenosai, I just can't help but cry, I'm happy," she said.

Ryuuzaki looked at her blankly. "I am too." Kagome looked at him with no expression as well as he did her. He then put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They rested on each other's forehead. Their lips were mere inches away from each other. _Was this it?_ Kagome thought._ Was I really going to fall for him?_ she thought.

They both closed their eyes, they were so close to each other. Their lips were barely apart. Kagome couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to kiss him. Instead, Kagome flung at his body and pulled him into an embrace. Ryuuzaki looked at her sort of shocked. "Your so cold!" she said, hugging him harder. She was hugging him as an excuse to not kiss him, and she said she was warming him up so he wouldn't ask why she wouldn't kiss him.

It wasn't a lie though, his body was cold like ice, he was shaking violently in her arms. "Oh, I see," he said. "It is awfully cold, how about we get out of the pond," Ryuuzaki suggested, grabbing onto the tree and pulling himself up. Ryuuzaki pulled Kagome out of the water as she rested on the grass. It was even colder when they got out of the water, than when they were in it. The wind blew on them, making them shiver. Kagome lay on her back stargazing as she looked at each shape a star made.

"Ryuuzaki, do you want to join me?" she asked, looking over to him. Ryuuzaki sat next to her, hoping to dry off as he watched. "I like watching the stars, my Dad and I used to do it all the time. We'd point out every shape we saw in the sky. It was nice," she said, her eyes tearing up. To prevent from crying, Kagome clung onto Ryuuzaki's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're warmer than I am you know," she said.

Ryuuzaki simply nodded and looked at the stars. Kagome yawned and stared up at the clouds which shifted over the stars. Ryuuzaki was about to pry her arm off so he could take her home when he saw she'd fallen asleep. She was shivering from the lack of heat as she clutched onto her hands. Ryuuzaki lifted her where she'd rest on his lap, her head in his stomach.

Kagome slowly stopped shivering as she just laid there. Ryuuzaki looked at her face which was pale (from the cold air) and her hair was damp and wet. She looked very tired though, and frail. Ryuuzaki looked at her, a small smile on his face as she whimpered something, clutching her nails into his shirt. Suddenly, the thought came again. _What better place to do it then here?_ he thought. Ryuuzaki lifted her head up a little so he could get a full view of it. They were still wet, it was really cold.

Ryuuzaki started leaning in. The closer he got to her lips, the more his heart raced. He was mere inches away._ It's just a simple kiss, it won't do anythng to her,_ he thought._ A simple kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>You have to read the next chapter to see what happens. Sorry, this chapter was getting really long and in my Language Art class we are learning about cliffhangers (even though I already know about them). I know this one took one day long to post because my volleyball practice made me extra tired! Either way stay tune!<strong>


	8. Dishonesty

**A/N: My legs are sore from volleyball, I'm trying to rest but I really want to keep typing. I'll have hand problems pretty soon :(  
>Be happy knowing I'm doing this for you guys. Either way, please enjoy this chapter. ENJoY! (P.S. I read the comments and saw I'm spelling gomanosi wrong and it's spelt gomanasai, If I put it in this chapter, I'll make sure to spell it correctly! Thanks for the head up!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dishonesty<strong>

The pitch black clouds rolled over the moon, the wind chilling in the dark night. The park they were in grew darker each second, the trees looking like long black lines. The water on Ryuuzaki's body dripping onto Kagome who was pressed against him, sleeping so quietly. He was leaning in closer to her face, his lips aching for her love towards him. The whole time he grew closer to her, he felt disgusted in his body for doing this without Kagome being aware.

This is so wrong, he thought to himself as he got closer and closer. Kagome looked even more beautiful up close. Why should I feel this way, I know she likes me too. She's not like the others. She doesn't put her pity on me, she doesn't look at me like a monster, she doesn't think I'm...

The words in his head wouldn't come out, he didn't want to think about that last word. He only wanted to think of what was to come after this moment. Kagome only clawed deeper into the fabric of his shirt, small whimpers escaping her mouth. She wondered what she was dreaming which made her want to claw at his shirt. Was she in pain? Was she awake? That question brought fear.

Ryuuzaki closed his eyes, so if she were awake he wouldn't see her, therefore he wouldn't stop leaning down. He was so close, he almost couldn't believe it. Then, his lips met hers, he didn't want to open his eyes, they were shut tight. Kagome was still asleep. He kissed her for awhile, it was tender and silent, so he wouldn't wake her up.

He didn't even shift her body, Ryuuzaki just held her there, kissing her ever so lightly. It felt wrong, kissing a fifteen year old at his age. But he loved her so much, and he knew she loved him too. Ryuuzaki pulled away, relieved to see she was still asleep, clinging onto his shirt. It was awfully late, he knew they'd get sick if they staid out longer, so Ryuuzaki placed Kagome onto his back and climbed out of the trees and back onto the pathway.

Ryuuzaki firmly placed his hands on her thighs and made sure her arms were around his neck so she wouldn't fall off. His hunched position didn't really change, he was hunched enough for her to just lay there. He still thought about the kiss. It was everything he had wanted, other than maybe her kissing him back.

Suddenly, Kagome groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "...Where are we?" she asked, shifting her body weight to the side. "Oh, I thought I'd take you home, your awfully tired," he told her. "Oh..." was all she could say and she cuddled against him. "Your so warm and soft, like a blanket," she complimented. "Arigatou," he told her.

"Your so silly." Kagome said as she looked at the trees. "Higurashi-san," Ryuuzaki began. "Hm?"

"What were you dreaming about? You kept clutching onto my shirt and clawing at it," he asked. Kagome looked at his shoulder as she rested her head on it. "I was dreaming about you," she said. Ryuuzaki slowed his pace a little. "What do you mean?" he asked. Kagome sighed, her eyes getting a little teary. "I dreamed that you died. You died in my arms, and you wouldn't wake up," she said. "I won't be dieing yet, Higurashi-san," he told her.

"Arigatou gozimasu," she told him. "Promise you'll never leave me, Ryuuzaki," she said. Ryuuzaki looked down. "I promise."

...

The next morning, Kagome vanished. Ryuuzaki went searching for her but couldn't find her. He was worried. "What's wrong Ryuuzaki?" Light asked him. "Have you seen Higurashi-san?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound like always but couldn't hide his terror and worry. "She said she had to go and do something," Light answered. Ryuuzaki calmed down a little and took a seat in front of the monitors.

"You really like her," Light said. Ryuuzaki didn't respond. "I use to have a crush on her when I was younger. Who couldn't though? I actually still like her," he said. Ryuuzaki's ear flinched a bit. "She's smart and beautiful. She's never mean to people... I never realised how much I like her now," he said, smirking a bit. Ryuuzaki knew what he was trying to do.

Light was just toying with his feelings because of how much of a monster he is. "She's a good kisser too," Light said. Ryuuzaki turned his head. "How would you know?" he asked. "Well, back when I had a crush on her, we'd do those friendly kisses, you know the innocent ones that you'd give just as a friendly hello or something. Oh wait, you wouldn't know," Light mocked. Ryuuzaki tried to hold his anger in and turned back to the monitor. "Why would you like her, your going out with Amane Misa," he told him.

"But I don't like her, you should know that," he said. Ryuuzaki stood up and left the room. "I'll be back," he told him as he left. Light sat on the couch and looked at the table filled with documents and coffee. He suddenly saw Kagome walking across the hallway. "Kagome!" he called.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Hi Light-kun," she said, taking a seat next to him. "I haven't talked to you in awhile," she said, kicking her feet a little. "Can I ask you something?" Light said. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you like Ryuuzaki?" he asked. Kagome paused in her seat to look at him bewildered. "I don't like him to the point where I'm going to hug him and kiss him everyday. I do like him to the point where I can stand to be around him. Unlike you," she said. Light didn't take it offensive as he looked back at the monitor. "How would you feel if you went out with him?" he asked. "I guess I'd feel sort of embarrassed, after all, he's a grown man!" she said. "How would you feel about me then?" he bluntly asked.

Kagome blushed as she looked at him awkwardly. "Are you asking me if I like you?" she asked. Light pretended to act innocent with his question by looking down and pretending to be embarrassed. "Well, of coarse I like you, but not like that," she said. "Besides, your with Amane-san," she said. "It's a one sided love, I don't like her like she likes me. Besides, your smarter and prettier than she is. Plus, I've known you for so long, I know everything about you."

Scooting away a little, Kagome began fiddling with the hem of her green school skirt. "But, what about Ryuuzaki?" she mumbled. "He's too old for you, I'm only three years older than you, it's no big deal. Besides, remember when we used to stay up late at night together?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

Kagome reached the edge of the couch and looked down at the linoleum floor. "Yeah, but that was then..."

"Remember when we used to hold hands and talk to each other?" And with that, he clung onto her hand and Kagome went aflame. "Remember when we used to kiss each other?" Kagome knew where he was trying to go with this. Kagome was about to stand when he pulled her forcefully toward him, pulling her into an embrace. "Light-kun!" she shouted, her arms restrained in his.

"I can't do this, it's too wrong," she stammered, her words slipping widely from her mouth. "Let me do all the work then. It won't be that hard to do, after all. I know you still like me," he said. "We aren't going out any more, and you know that."

"You aren't over me though, I know you aren't," he told her. Thus the secret was told. They weren't really friends back then, they were an old couple that broke up a long time ago. They were still friends, but Light still had a thing for her, he never got over her. He was jealous that Ryuuzaki was taking her away, of all people. It disgusted him just to see _his_ old girlfriend falling for _him._ But, he knew he could get her back; if he used that charm he used on other girls and it'd work, he knew he could do it on Kagome.

"I admit I still have a thing for you, I miss you, Kagome..." he said. Kagome looked at him and got lost in his eyes. Before they knew it, they had started kissing one another so tenderly and chaste like. They didn't know that Ryuuzaki had returned awhile ago, staring at Light, at Kagome in disbelief. He couldn't speak up, he couldn't move, he couldn't even bring up a face expression, other than stare blankly at his _friend,_ and someone so dear to him kissing each other.

Ryuuzaki knew they'd see eventually, so he stepped out of the room and crouched near the doorway. Even if they came out, if they were too distracted, they wouldn't see him. Ryuuzaki just stared down at his lap. _Maybe she didn't like me after all,_ he thought. _Maybe I'm useless after all..._

Kagome began to cry as she pulled away. "I can't do this," she stammered. "This can't happen, it can't. Gomenasai, Light-kun..." Kagome burst into tears and raced out of the room, her face blinded, she didn't see Ryuuzaki who was standing right next to the door. Ryuuzaki watched as she ran down the hall crying loudly.

...

A week had gone by and Ryuuzaki had said not a word to Kagome or Light who knew nothing of the fact that he'd saw them. Ryuuzaki continued on with the investigation: Aizawa had left the investigation, thus they invited new members named Aiber and Wedi (alias names). They were ex-criminals and were helping with the acting purposes of the team. They began to secretly investigate on the Yotsuba and things were moving along smoothly. But (mainly) Kagome noticed that Ryuuzaki had been acting differently.

He'd stopped talking to the others (other than communicating with them about the investigation) and he desplayed no emotions, he just expressed nothing. This worried Kagome most of all, she was worried about him. She'd told everyone at the feudal era about what happened, but they didn't give any helpful advice.

Kagome decided to confront Ryuuzaki and ask what was wrong. It was late afternoon, the sky was gray and rain pounded the window ever so loudly. Ryuuzaki was huddle on the tiny couch as he stared at the rain pouring down. He still had no expression on his face.

"Ryuuzaki...?" she called. He didn't turn around. He made no effort into looking up at her. "...Are you alright, Ryuuzaki?" she asked him. Ryuuzaki didn't answer. "Are you mad at me..." Ryuuzaki bowed his head and looked down at his lap. "Do you not want to talk to me? What's wrong?" she asked him, taking steps closer. "...Please, don't come near me," he told her. Kagome paused, staring at him sadly.

"Higurashi-san," he stammered. "What am I to you...?" Ryuuzaki was shaking. "Am I useless, a waste of space? Are you just dropping pity on me, do I mean nothing?" Kagome looked at him sorrowful. "...Do you not like me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, either way, please read the next chapter to see what happens. The next one is really emotional, but not where your going to TT^TT everywhere. C U SOON!<strong>


	9. Frenzy

**A/N: I am so glad it is the weekend, Volleyball has been pounding on my body, and I got hit in the eye! (I'm so out of shape!) Either way, this chapter is pretty sad, and feelings will be shared, not to mention I'll do a time skip of a week later which will wrap up episode 19 of Death Note (Matsuda), other episode will have brief mentioning, but Kagome will still be apart of what's going on with the episode. Just think of her as an extra character for Death Note, like if she were on the episodes. So please read and review my chapter. See you soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Frenzy<strong>

Kagome looked at Ryuuzaki sadly, wondering what he was trying to say. "Of coarse I like you, Ryuuzaki. Your a great friend," she said. Ryuuzaki made no eye contact still, he just stared at the rain pounding the glass. The sky turned into a grayish green and the rain looked like black tear drops from the heavens. They were on the seventh floor.

"How am I suppose to know? Last week, I saw you with Yagami-kun..." Kagome's face filled with anguish. "You did?" Ryuuzaki was silent. "When I'm with you... I feel important, I feel like_ I do_ belong in this world. I like you a lot, I really do. I began to think maybe you liked me just as much as I like you. When you talked to me, you treated me like a human, not like the others. But, when I saw you with Yagami-kun, I thought maybe you were like the others, dropping your pity on me because you didn't want to be rude, or you didn't want to hurt my feelings."

Though she disagreed with what he was saying, she understood what he meant. Though Ryuuzaki was acting plain and emotionless on the outside, in the inside he was no different than a confused child. A child who saw something disbelieving, a child who was just confused on what to believe in any more, who to stand by: if he belonged or not. She understood exactly what he meant.

"You're like the others, dropping pity on me, I don't need your sympathy. Everyone else drops it on me any way. They don't care about me. People all around look at me and say 'who's that weird guy over there?' or 'he's a freak'. You didn't do that to me, but now I'm sure that's what you were thinking. Sometimes, I feel like I'd be better off dead, this world isn't going to look at me with kind eyes, if I were dead, at least I'd be free.

"I'm afraid, I'm confused, I'm different... you don't like me, you're not my friend," he told her. "I once met a person who said my life has no meaning, and I'd be better off dead. I didn't say a word, but in the inside, I was crying, I thought I was a monster. But... you came. Now I just want to ask you, what am I to you?"

Kagome stared down at him, her eyes filled with tears. When she didn't answer, that only proved Ryuuzaki's point of being useless as he grabbed onto his pants, staring down at his lap. "I thought so, I am useless after all," he whispered. Ryuuzaki wasn't the type to cry after betrayal, but something in his mind made him start to shed tears at the silence, at the solitude.

Ryuuzaki silently cried to himself, not looking up, not listening. Kagome stood there dumbfounded, watching him cry but not believing it. Kagome walked over slowly. "No," she said. "You aren't useless, you aren't better off dead. You aren't my friend," she told him. "You are something more dear to me than anyone else, than Light-kun. You belong here, you can stand by me. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here to listen," she told him.

"I see," was all he could say, his voice plain and lost in misty tears. Kagome hugged him from behind as she wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I could never think you are useless, you aren't."

"..."

Ryuuzaki still didn't look at her. "Arigatou gozimasu, Higurashi-san. Gomenasai," he said all at once, clutching onto her hand. "How about this, everything that happened this month never happened! Alright?" she smiled. Ryuuzaki nodded, wanting to forget everything that had happened.

...

"Higuchi is the third Kira!" Misa burst into the room, wearing a nurse's suit, her phone in her hands that had recorded everything Higuchi said to her. "How did you get him to say that?" Light asked. "Misa made him think that she was the second Kira," she told them, making a proud face. "That doesn't help with your suspicions though," Kagome told her. "Either way, Wedi installed cameras in Higuchi's car and meeting area; we'll continue to monitor what he says and how he acts," Ryuuzaki said.

"We are so close to solving this case it's shocking," Kagome said. "Yes," Ryuuzaki responded. As they continued watching they noticed that he was targeting Matsuda after he learned he was still alive (after they faked his death to trick the Yotsuba). Higuchi went into the office and grabbed a notebook. "What is he doing, I thought he was going to kill Matsuda," Kagome said. Higuchi wrote a name down on the note book and took it with him.

Higuchi got in the car and watched the tiny screen TV as he waited. He was counting down. "San, Ni, Ichi..." when he reached zero he looked bewildered and angry. "Danm! He didn't die!" he shouted. "I'm confused, was writing that name all he had to do to kill him?" Kagome asked. They then saw Higuchi talking to Rem, but considering they couldn't see her (yes it is a girl), they thought he was speaking to himself. "Who is he talking to?" Light asked.

"If I'm right, it's possible he could be talking to a shinigami." Misa cringed a little. She knew Rem was in the car, but they didn't. She chose not to say a word. Higuchi got pulled over by a police. They could see him writing a name down and they observed as he sped off. The police officer, chasing after him, then stuttered and crashed. "What just happened?" Kagome asked. "It was an accidental death!" Light said.

"Everyone, it is too dangerous to leave Higuchi alone! We need to go after him now!" Ryuuzaki said. "Do you have a plan then?" Light asked. Ryuuzaki stood up and started toward the door. "Just one," he murmured. Kagome stood up and started after him. "I'm coming with you," she said. Ryuuzaki went into a halt and turned toward her. "Higurashi-san, I can't let you do that," he told her. "Why not?" she asked. Kagome could see the gleam in his eyes as he seriously looked at her.

"You might get hurt, I can't let you come," he told her. When Ryuuzaki was about to leave, Kagome grabbed his hand. "I don't care, I'm coming with you," she told him. Ryuuzaki merely shrugged and let her follow him. They then reached a helicopter and what looked like Watari dressed in a suit she'd only seen army men wear. He held a sniper rifle in his hands and looked prepared for something extreme.

Kagome could feel nausea start to flutter in her gut like butterflies crammed in a jar._ This must be pretty dangerous,_ she thought._ What am I to blame, we're chasing Kira, a mass murderer._ Ryuuzaki tapped on her shoulder and realized she was standing there while everyone was getting ready to get inside.

"Higurashi-san, are you ready to get inside?" he asked her. "In there, but... that's like..." words couldn't describe how nervous she was right now, she'd never been in a helicopter, let alone like the way they're going to use it. "If you're afraid, you don't have to come," Ryuuzaki said. Kagome inhaled a big gulp of air.

"No, I'm coming. I'd be more nervous waiting at HQ wondering if you were OK, than in the helicopter enduring what you are," she said it so serious, yet her words were shaken with fear. She didn't want to get on the helicopter, but she knew she'd worry more if she staid in HQ. She wanted to be with Ryuuzaki, if something happened to him, she'd be there too.

They got into the helicopter and as it started, Kagome grabbed onto Ryuuzaki's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "R-Ryuuzaki, I didn't know you could operate a helicopter..." she stammered. "It's not that hard if you think of it," he told her. When a loud bang happened, Kagome let out a small yelp. Ryuuzaki looked at her like she'd just spilt something onto him. Kagome blushed and looked away.

The helicopter pulled away and they soar through the night sky. If she weren't so terrified, Kagome might have actually enjoyed being up here. The city lights were beautiful and the wind blew perfectly on them through the open door Watari sat at. It was a beautiful sight, really. Kagome was too scared to enjoy it though, she couldn't get the thought out of falling.

Ryuuzaki didn't understand why she was so scared, he was a great pilot despite not really having a degree for it. What ruined any chance of romance was that Light was sitting on the left of them. Though, Ryuuzaki wasn't trying to think about that, if they caught this Kira, the whole case could be solved. "Shots fired, repeat Shots Fired!" they heard on the microphone coming from Wedi. "He's escaped and he's on the road. Yagami Soichiro is injured and the others are aiding him in the car. I'm on my motorcycle chasing after him!"

"Alright, we're right on top of you. Don't kill him, if anything gets out of hand try your hardest to stop him," Ryuuzaki said. Kagome was frightened, she only clutched onto Ryuuzaki harder until her nails dug into his shirt and into his skin, leaving an indintation. Ryuuzaki didn't try to remove her, it was that or have her shaking around or complaining like Misa.

Kagome could see the red car they were chasing. Hard to believe one of the three Kira's was spotted like this. They then saw a bunched of police cars with tinted windows park up ahead. "I thought you told the police not to come," Light said. Ryuuzaki knew exactly who would have come like this. He only shrug and flew his helicopter closer in. The red car swerved around only to see the helicopter above it. Kagome was still surprised to see it try and escape.

She nearly jumped when Watari shot at it's tire, making it spin and ram into a wall. The police ran over and pulled Higuchi out of his car as they handcuffed him and blindfolded him. One of the police put a microphone on Higuchi's head. "Higuchi," Ryuuzaki started. "Tell me, how do you kill people." Kagome was surprised to hear him say that. "It's the note book, if you right someone's name in it, they die," she heard the man say through Ryuuzaki's microphone.

Yagami Soichiro walked into his car and picked the note book up. He then looked up and a loud scream whoamed the area. Kagome nearly ripped Ryuuzaki shirt off as she stared in fear. The other men tried to ask what was wrong, but once they picked the note book up, the same thing happened to him (Mogi). "There's a monster! I don't know how long it's been there, but it's there! You can only see it if you touch the note book!"

"Someone hand me the notebook." Aizawa handed Ryuuzaki the notebook and when he saw the shinigami his eyes widened. He was oblivious to his surroundings, all he could see was that monster. "So... shi-shinigami... they do exist..." he stammered, staring at it in disbelief. The word shinigami ran through his head like a nightmare, he hadn't even noticed Light took the notebook.

"They... exist..." he said once more. Kagome could feel Ryuuzaki shaking, he was truly afraid. "I was right..." Kagome hadn't realised her nails dug into his skin and he'd begun to bleed. Suddenly, Light let out a piercing scream, causing Kagome to jump a little. Memories flooded back into his head, he remembered being Kira. Kagome knew something was wrong. "Are you alright, Light-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," the words were so calm it was as if he were never screaming to begin with.

"It is a terrifying sight, I wouldn't blame him for screaming," Ryuuzaki said. "I want to know what you guys are talking about," Kagome said grabbing the notebook.

She didn't even get to look up when she heard something that made her scream. "Gaahh!" she heard a male voice say. Kagome couldn't help but nearly have a heart attack when she looked up, but not because of the shinigami, they looked much like the demons in the feudal era, but because of something else. A sight far more disturbing...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been awhile, I've been sooo busy with things it's hard to catch up, either way. Please stay tune to see what Kagome saw, it's something strange. Also, the next chapter is sort of adventurest and secrets are revealed. Stay Tune!<strong>


	10. the Old Well

**A/N: I got a little creative with this chapter because I felt like the story was coming to an end really soon, so I made something happen before the ending scene so I could make it longer. Please review my chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: the Old Well<strong>

Kagome yelped under her breath as she saw Higuchi scream in pain and agony and fall over as the other officers tried to grab a hold of him. When they announced he had a heart attack, everyone, especially Ryuuzaki, was bewildered. Kagome was so scared she felt like she were going to pass out. "Higurashi-san," she heard Ryuuzaki say in pain. "Could you please remove your hand."

Looking down at her hand placed tightly to his shoulder, she saw blood dripping down his white shirt and ruining it along with her nails. Kagome hadn't realised she'd been so afraid that she'd dug her nails into him. "Gomenasai!" she shouted, moving her hand away from the wounded shoulder.

Ryuuzaki set one hand on it and tried to stop the bleeding. He knew it was a bad idea allowing her to come with them. Still, he would have been a little nervous, knowing she wasn't by his side. Kagome looked at her blood covered nails and tried to wiped them off. "We should get going home," Ryuuzaki said.

...

It was the evening and Kagome was packing things into her yellow backpack. Ryuuzaki walked in on her and saw her in a frenzy. "What's the hurry?" he asked her. Kagome looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Oh, I'm just going home for awhile, I haven't went back in forever!" she exaggerated. Ryuuzaki shrugged and helped her pack things into her backpack, until he stumbled upon the sacred Shikon No Tama sitting peacefully on her shelf.

Ryuuzaki lifted it up and observed it with his wide eyes. "What's this?" he asked. "I've seen you where it multiple times but I've never really taken the time to observe it." Kagome quickly snatched the jewel from his hands and wrapped it around her neck. "It's nothing, just something I got from back at home," she lied, finishing the last of her packing.

"Did you drop it? It looks like it's been cracked in half."

"Yeah, I broke it, the rest of the pieces are back at home," she told him. Ryuuzaki nodded and watched as she struggled to put the giant yellow backpack onto her back, hunching a little. Kagome flashed a smile at Ryuuzaki to let him know she was alright. She then started toward the door to soon be quickly stopped by Ryuuzaki. He's tapped on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Her backpack slammed into Ryuuzaki, causing him to stumble a little. He kept his balance and acted as if nothing happened.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. "Can I walk you home, Higurashi-san?" he asked her. Kagome stood there thinking for a little. _I guess it wouldn't matter, as long as he didn't get suspicious of me going into the well,_ she thought. "Sure, Ryuuzaki."

When they arrived outside, the sky was a deep orange, the city lights were on and barely any cars were out. Few people walked by Kagome and Ryuuzaki, not paying attention to them. They soon reached the temple. "I didn't know you lived at a temple, Higurashi-san," he told her, walking up the hill with her. "Yeah, my grandpa is the only one who really does anything involving the temple. My little brother, Mom, and I just live here like any other house," she told him.

When they reached the top, she saw Gramps standing before them. "Oh, Kagome, it is nice to see you've returned for once," he said, starting toward her. "I see you've brought a friend over. Strange, he looks older than all the other ones, other than Inuyasha-"

Gramps cut himself off and Kagome gave him a serious look. "Inuyasha?" Ryuuzaki asked. Kagome panicked on how to respond. "Yeah, it's just another friend of my, he doesn't come over that much," she said, waving her hands around suspiciously. Ryuuzaki kept that name in thought and pretended to agree to what she was saying. "Well, it's getting late, you should get going Ryuuzaki!" she said, pushing him away.

"Bye!" she waved. Kagome sighed, slouching her shoulders a bit. "Gramps, you almost gave my secret away! You need to be careful when talking about him!" Kagome chided. "It's not my fault you decided to bring that awkward looking boy into our household," he murmured.

Kagome walked into the old shrine house where the well was. She stood near it, marveling at it's beauty and remarkable power. With a sigh, she took a few more steps toward the well. Suddenly, she heard a creak in the wood which brought her to a halt. Kagome stood motionless for a few seconds. "Higurashi-san," she heard.

The shock made her jump as she recognized who it was. She turned and saw Ryuuzaki standing before her. "R-Ryuuzaki, what are you doing here?" she stammered. Ryuuzaki stood at the top of the steps, looking at her blankly. "What are you hiding from me?" he bluntly asked. Kagome looked at him confused.

"I heard you say _'you almost gave my secret away! You need to be careful when talking about him!' _Who is him? Is it this 'Inuyasha' person I heard your relative say?" Kagome watched as Ryuuzaki took a few steps closer. "Inuyasha is just a guy I know. He's older than you are, you don't have to worry about us getting together or anything," she said. Ryuuzaki believed her, she wasn't the type to lie like this. But still, he moved his way to the well.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, looking at the bottom of the well. "I was um... looking at the beauty, it's always nice standing in here!" she said, her lie sounding unbelievable. Ryuuzaki knew she was liying. "You don't have to lie to me, Higurashi-san."

Kagome began walking toward him. "I'm not lying about anything-"

She was cut off by her sudden tripping as she landed on Ryuuzaki. Because he was standing so close to the well, they both fell down it, and a flash of light appeared above them. There was a loud blood-curdling scream as they fell through it.

~moments later~

Kagome awoke on top of Ryuuzaki. Her head hurt bad as she looked down at Ryuuzaki. "My head..." she murmured. She then gasped, seeing they were at the bottom of the well. "Oh no, did we pass through?" she said under her breath_. I doubt that, I'm the only one who can pass through,_ she thought. Kagome then looked down at Ryuuzaki. His eyes were closed and he looked to be breathing violently. "Are you alright Ryuuzaki?" she asked him.

No answer. "Ryuuzaki, are you alright?" she asked again, only louder. Kagome began to think he might of went unconscious, but that soon changed when her hand trailed to the back of his head. Hidden in his hair she could feel something warm and wet clomp onto her fingers. "Ryuuzaki...?" she stammered. Pulling her hand from the back of his head she looked to see something blackish red on her hand. Kagome stared in fear at it as she realised what it was after maybe five seconds of motionlessly staring at it.

Kagome gasped, every word wanting to come out of her mouth coming out in whimpers or gasps for air. Her body was shaking, Kagome knew Ryuuzaki must of hit his head when they fell. She didn't know how but all she knew was that he was bleeding. She didn't know how deep the cut was or how much damage it inflicted, all she knew was that he was hurt and blood was everywhere. Kagome gulped and checked his pulse. He was still breathing.

She was a little relieved as she made that observation. Kagome then looked up to see they were outside. They must have traveled into the feudal era. Kagome knew Inuyasha would hear her if she screamed loud enough. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and watched as Inuyasha and the others rushed over.

"You have to help me!" she screamed. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't say it yet, she only signaled Inuyasha to carry Ryuuzaki out. As he did, the others wondered who this man was. Kagome climbed up the well and rushed to Ryuuzaki's side. "What's going on, who is this guy?" Inuyasha asked, the others crowding around the wounded man. Kagome inhaled a big gulp of air.

"This is the guy I was talking about. The detective Ryuuzaki. He walked me home from the HQ and while I was about to go down the well he over heard me and Gramps talking about Inuyasha. We then fell down the well and I think he hit his head on something. He's hasn't waken up and he's been bleeding this entire time!" Kagome said in one breath the others could barely hear it.

Kagome clutched onto Inuyasha's red kimono. "Help him please, I'm begging you. I don't want anything to happen to him," she cried, tears making wet lines run down her face.

Inuyasha carried Ryuuzaki to Kaede's and she quickly treated his head. "Is he going to be OK?" Kagome asked. "Ye must not worry. This young man is alright, just a simple flesh wound. Though if ye hadn't of gotten here in time and the wound was pressed deeper in, he might have died..." Kaede explained.

Ryuuzaki rested on the futon, his chest going up and down with rhythm. He was breathing more calmly, but still harsh. He was sweating a bit and he looked to be in an intense sleep due to the pain of his head. She knew his head must really hurt right now. Kagome could only stare at him with anger and guilt. She held onto his hand and watch him rest before her.

Kagome only cried over him as Miroku and Inuyasha watched her, Shippo on her shoulder. Kaede and Sango went out to get some herbs for him to drink. "All of this is my fault," Kagome whimpered. "Kagome," Inuyasha began. "Ryuuzaki wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me.

"He knew I was hiding something from him, yet he didn't want to pester me about it like he'd do to others. He knew that even if he tried I wouldn't tell him. If I had told him, this might not have happened. I could have prevented him from getting hurt. If I hadn't agreed to help with the investigation it wouldn't have happened. Ryuuzaki's hurt and it's all my fault!" Kagome shouted, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kagome, this isn't your fault. This was only by accident. Besides, if you care about him that much and he feels the same way for you, then he shouldn't mind. So stop blaming yourself!" Inuyasha said, stepping out. "He's going to be alright anyway," Miroku added, stepping out with Inuyasha. "It's alright Kagome, I'll stay here with you," Shippo told her. "Thanks Shippo," Kagome said.

Shippo laughed to himself. "He looks awfully strange," Shippo said. Kagome chuckled and stared down at Ryuuzaki. "He _is _a strange one," she agreed. "But that's what makes him unique, that's what I like about him the most," she said, smiling softly as she stroked a patch of his hair. "Ryuuzaki is different, but, if he were like me and the others, I wouldn't like him like I do now. From how he styles his hair, to his eyes, his habits, how he acts: Something about those qualities make me feel different around him. Makes me feel at bliss..."

Kagome softly laughed again. "I'll wait for him to wake up." With that, a hand went to her and clutched onto it. Kagome looked down, no surprise in her eyes as she saw Ryuuzaki slowly open his eyes. "Higurashi-san..." he stuttered. "Where.. am I...?"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have volleyball practice today, so it's a quick update! I decided to take him to the Feudal Era because I was bored, so please continue. P.S. the rest of the chapters do not take place only in the Feudal Era, this is one-shot right here. Stay Tune!<strong>


	11. Tell You Something

**A/N: My legs are killing me! My coach made me squat on the wall for five minutes straight! They're basically noodles right now! Other than my (intense) training, this chapter is mainly the beginning where they're in the feudal era and secrets are shared between the both of them. Please review, my trafficing went down so I can't tell how many people are reading. So please review so I know you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Tell You Something<strong>

Ryuuzaki looked around to see he was in a small cabin. The air smelt moist and fresh from tall healthy trees. He heard no cars, no sirens, nothing other than chatter or the wind rustling against leaves. The cabin was lit by a small fire in the middle of the room. His head pounded hard and he felt limp. He quickly released Kagome's hand and looked around so he could observe his new surroundings. "I see you're awake, Ryuuzaki," she told him, softness in her voice.

Suddenly, Ryuuzaki remembered that he and her had fallen in the well and he'd hit his head on the edge of the well. Ryuuzaki shot up, but a sudden throb hit his head like a fist. Ryuuzaki shot back down and slammed into his futon. "Where am I, Higurashi-san?" he asked. Kagome sighed, knowing she had a lot of explaining to do. Shippo climbed from Kagome's back and Ryuuzaki made quick notice.

He eye balled the thing like he did when he saw Rem. "There is something on your shoulder," he exclaimed, looking at Shippo like some monster. "Don't worry, he's friendly. His name is Shippo," Kagome said. "It's nice to meet you Ryuuzaki-san," Shippo said. "It talks!" he said, amazement over filling him. "Higurashi-san, may you please explain to me where I am, and what is going on?"

Kagome sat straight, ready to explain everything to him. "When I turned fifteen, I had fallen down this well. You see, this well has a special power to travel to the Feudal Era. Up until now, I've been the only one from the present time to travel through it, everyone else couldn't do it. Either way, the feudal era is filled with demons, villagers and half demons like Inuyasha, the guy I was trying to hide from you. There was a sacred jewel Inuyasha and his last girlfriend tried to protect before she died.

"When she died, she was reincarnated into me, and the Shikon No Tama was reborn through me. I accidentally started a problem with the jewel shard by shattering it into a million pieces around Japan. We've been trying to collect them all, so whenever I come back here to help, I tell you guys I'm going home for awhile or I'm sick. I've been hiding this place from everyone but my family. It's truly remarkable, and I can't explain how the well acquired such a power to do this," she said, saving any further questions.

Kagome was glad Ryuuzaki was smart, he understood everything and had no questions. "I see," was all he could muster at this moment. Kagome looked at his head that had bandages wrapped around it. "Your head must be throbbing, don't worry, my friends Sango and Kaede are going to come back with some herbs to help you," she smiled.

Ryuuzaki nodded and lie back down. She knew he must have been tired, what was she going to say to the Task Force when they got back. She didn't know how long the both of them would be staying. Then again, she could just tell the others that he spent the night, she could deal with her reputation and suspicions later. All she cared about at the moment was treating Ryuuzaki's wound and restoring his health. Shippo hopped off her shoulder.

"I'm going to get some water Kagome, I won'te be that long," Shippo said, hopping out of the room, leaving Kagome and a resting grown man alone in a room. Kagome set her hand on his throat to check his breathing. He was breathing a lot calmer than earlier. She smiled at the fact and watched him rest. He looked awfully cute sleeping, though she knew that this would probably be the only time she ever saw him sleeping.

"Higurashi-san," he began, slowly opening his eyes. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm happy you told me about this. I'm happy to know you trust me, because I trust you," he told her. "Arigatou," she replied. "I trust you enough to tell you something. Something I haven't told any one, and I would like you to keep it a secret, between us." Kagome wondered what he had to say. "What is it?" she asked. Ryuuzaki was silent for a moment. "My name..."

Kagome looked down at him, he was dead serious. "You've told me about this place, you've been different toward me, the least I could do is tell you my name. You're close to me, I trust you, and I hope you trust me," he said. Kagome nodded rapidly. "Yes, I do trust you, Ryuuzaki."

"My name," he began, swallowing. "Before I say it, you must still call me Ryuuzaki around the others," he said. Kagome nodded. "My name... Is L Lawliet," he told her.  
>(pronounced L Law - light, though I pronounce it L Law-lee-it) Kagome giggled at how awkward the name was. "That's a funny name," she commented. Ryuuzaki looked away. "It's not my choice in names," he blushed. Kagome noticed she embarrassed him and hugged him, her face pressed against his in a friendly manner.<p>

"Sorry Lawliet, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Your so shy!" she giggled, embracing him harder. "You're making my head hurt more," he told her. Kagome laughed a little more and looked at him with an awkward smile. "Oh I am, am I?" she snickered. "What shall I do to make it feel better? I wonder," she put her thumb against her mouth much like him, putting a serious thinking face on which made her look constipated.

Ryuuzaki couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as she stared down at him. "Maybe this would help," she said, leaning in closer. Ryuuzaki froze up, not knowing what to do as her mouth grew closer to his forehead. Kagome softly kissed his forehead as his face went aflame. He didn't know how to react as he just sat there frozen.

Her arms held him in place as she took her mouth away. "Does your head feel better now?" she giggled. Ryuuzaki looked at her, his eyes wide. She knew he couldn't bring up words to describe how he felt. She only giggled at how dumbfounded he looked. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a strong embrace.

Kagome quicky wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "My head still hurts," he said in a low tone. Kagome laughed and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha and the others were peaking through the door as they watched Kagome untwine her arms from his neck and set them on his shoulders as she got a good look at him.

_He looks a mess,_ she thought to herself. His hair was more messy than usual and his clothes were messy. Not to mention there was some blood on it. "Your a giant mess," she began. Kagome grabbed onto Ryuuzaki's hand and pulled him up. "Where are you taking me?" Ryuuzaki asked as Kagome took him outside. "I'm going to clean you up is all," she said.

Kagome made no notice of the others staring at them as they walked out of the cabin and into the forest. Ryuuzaki just followed her as she climbed and ventured through trees. They soon were standing on a rock covered surface with few trees and a river. Ryuuzaki quickly realised what she meant by "I'm going to clean you up...".

"Higurashi-san, I don't really feel comfortable washing up here of all places. Or for worse matters in front of _you_," he said, not trying to sound offensive. He just didn't feel comfortable showing bare skin to a fifteen year old girl in some freezing water as she washed him off. "It's not like I'm going to strip you bare!" she said, taking stride steps toward the water. "How about I let you keep your pants on, but the shirt has to be washed!" she said.

Ryuuzaki was still embarrassed, but he agreed, a tinge of pink creeping onto his cheeks. Kagome turned toward the trees. "Inuyasha!" she called. Inuyasha sprouted through the bushes, obviously there the whole time. "What is it?" he asked, his dog ears in alert. "I left my yellow backpack in the well, can you get it?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her in anger. "Why do I have to get it?" he shouted. "Because you run faster than the others so you'd get there and back quicker," she said. "That's just an excuse because your_ lazy_!"

"Sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground and muttered something to himself as he ran off. "That Inuyasha could be so frustrating sometimes, I mean seriously!" she said, walking up to Ryuuzaki who crouched near the edge of the water. He suddenly felt soft hands glide to the bottom of his shirt as he jumped a little, the skin pressed against his tickling him. He looked up and saw Kagome reaching to take his shirt off. "Higurashi-san!" he shouted, his body stiff.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Your taking my shirt off!" he said. "It has blood on it and it's dirty. You can't wash up with your clothes on," she said, pulling his shirt over his head. Ryuuzaki went red as he stared at her wildly. Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around his body, trying to cover up as much flesh as possible.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki, you're acting like a little girl~" she sang, making him blush more. Kagome couldn't help but look at his bare chest as she bit onto her lip. She shook her head, removing her mind from such thoughts. "Just get in, Inuyasha should be back with my bag," she explained.

Ryuuzaki set his legs in it and felt how cold the water was. "I can't swim, Higurashi-san," he reminded her. "I made sure the water wasn't deep. You're tall enough to stand in it," she told him. Ryuuzaki sighed and hopped in, a full blast of cool water making way onto his skin. He shivered at how cold it was, his skin filling with goosebumps. He was getting more pale each second as he shook a little. "Are you alright Ryuuzaki?" she asked.

Nodding, Kagome watched as Inuyasha made way to her. He handed her the backpack and without another word left into the bushes. "Why did you need your backpack?" he asked. "All of my stuff was in it. I brought soap, shampoo, and some towels."

And with that, Kagome pulled out a washing towel and some soap. After the towel was soaked in soap, she leaned in closer to Ryuuzaki and began washing his back. Ryuuzaki looked like a cherry at how red he was. "Man, your too shy at your age, Ryuuzaki," she said. "Higurashi-san, can't I wash myself?" he asked.

"No, because you'll just rush like my little brother so you can leave! When I'm finished you can dry yourself off, OK."

Ryuuzaki didn't bother arguing with her as she went from his back to his neck and then to his chest. Ryuuzaki made no eye contact with her as she washed his whole upper body. She was happy he was cooperative with her washing him, it wasn't that big of a deal. Ryuuzaki stared down at the now soap covered water as he noticed his cheeks were blood red. Kagome's towel traveled up his body and to his hair as she took some shampoo and began washing his hair.

"Your putting a lot of work into this, Higurashi-san," he told her. "Well yeah, it's the least I could do for everything I've done," she told him. Ryuuzaki hunched down a little, grabbing onto his knees. "Tell me if it gets in your eyes" she said.

Ryuuzaki just whimpered a bit and stared down. "Arigatou gozimasu, Higurashi-san," he told her in a low voice, she could barely hear him. "You don't have to thank me, it's the least I could do," she said. Kagome then ran her fingers at the big gash mark on his head. It was closed up and covered in his messy hair, but it felt awful. She held back tears feeling it. "That hurts..." he told her.

Kagome stopped washing that section. "Gomenasai," she said, washing the soap off of him. "There, you're all clean now!" she said. Kagome helped pull Ryuuzaki out as he grabbed the nearby towel, drying himself off. "Here," she said.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, seeing she was handing him a white long sleeve shirt identical to his other one. "I came prepared," she giggled. When he finished drying off, he slipped into it and watched as the sun began to set behind the trees. The sky was orange with a yellow sun hidden behind red clouds and black trees. The water looked purple and it was a beautiful sight. Kagome looked down at it as she just smiled softly to herself.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was smiling brightly at him. "Nothing. I'm alright!" she said. Kagome rubbed tears away from her eyes and stared down at the rock surface. "Gomenasai!" she began. "Higurashi-san, could you stop apologizing. You don't have to apologize, you haven't done anything."

Kagome smiled more, even though she was crying still. Ryuuzaki embraced her as she began to sob on his shoulder. He stroked her black hair as she clutched onto his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the only time Ryuuzaki will be in the Feudal Era unless I change my mind. Please continue my story, Stay Tune!<strong>


	12. You Saved Me

**A/N: Hey either way, I'd like to thank you all for reading my story up until this part, no this is not the end yet. I'll even thank the haters for viewing it period. Either way, please read this chapter and connect your hearts to it so you can get a full understanding of the characters. That's what I do to every anime, connect with each character, that's why I cry every time one character dies. I will admit this story will end sadly, so please continue reading the story with a smile. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: You Saved Me<strong>

The night came when Kagome and Ryuuzaki climbed out of the well. It was in the middle of the night too, maybe two in the morning. Kagome led Ryuuzaki out of the shrine house. "What are you going to tell the others?" Ryuuzaki asked. "I can tell them that you spent the night at my house, you were only gone for a day, I'm sure everyone's fine," Kagome said, everything already planned out. "I like your thinking, Higurashi-san." Kagome gave him a cocky smile as they started walking down the street.

The moon was full, the stars were out and the air smelt fresher than usual. Everyone was asleep other than Kagome and Ryuuzaki who walked down the sidewalk together. The street lights illuminated the sidewalks as they trailed down it.

Kagome was in awe of the beauty. "It's so late, we better get home quick. You don't know what perverts could sprout out in the night," he exclaimed. "If they do, I have a pocket knife to defend myself. I'm already prepared for the worst case scenario." Ryuuzaki nodded and watched the night sky. He never was one to come out into the night like this, but it was truly beautiful. He was too cautious to really enjoy it though, anything that moved caught his attention. He was always afraid of the streets after dark.

"What a beautiful night, I'm so tired," Kagome said, leaning on Ryuuzaki's shoulder. Ryuuzaki would have related back by saying he was tired, but being as he was insomniac, he couldn't say what it was like to feel tired, other than when he was hurt. "It is a nice night, I agree," he mentioned, walking slower as he saw something move in the back ally way.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Ryuuzaki walked down it and Kagome followed. "What is it?" she asked. Suddenly, a stray dog ran from behind a trash can, startling Kagome as she jumped a little. "Just a dog," Ryuuzaki said. Kagome sighed. Ryuuzaki then turned to look at Kagome. As soon as he looked at her, his eyes widened, fear and anguish filled his face as he stared at her. "Higurashi-san, watch out!" he screamed. Kagome was grabbed by the neck and pulled close to something huge.

"Higurashi-san!" Ryuuzaki shouted. Kagome looked to see she was in the arms of a huge man, followed by two other men who made their way toward Ryuuzaki. She couldn't believe how foolish she was to walk down a dark ally in the middle of the night. She struggled and wiggled against the man's hardy arms as he squeezed tightly around her neck.

Any more movement would lead to suffocation. "Look what I've found, a sexy one," the man holding her said. The two other thugs looked at the guys she was with. "Who's this weirdo, hard to see a girl like this walking with a_ little bitch_ like him," they teased. "Let Higurashi-san go!" Ryuuzaki shouted. "Shut up!"

A giant fist went to Ryuuzaki's face as he slammed into a wall. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" Kagome cried. A boot covered foot went to Ryuuzaki's gut as it kicked him hard. Ryuuzaki coughed up blood and saliva as he stared down at the ground, the wind taken out of him. Kagome was crying and screaming. "Leave him alone!" The man continued stomping on Ryuuzaki as he coughed up more blood. "Higurashi-san..." he stammered through his demise.

Kagome was watching him get abused as she cried in the arms of a thug. "I'll do what you want, just stop hurting him, please I'm begging you!" she cried. The thug holding her told the other thug to stop pounding at his chest. "What do you want?" Kagome asked, her voice shaken from fear. "Can I ask you to come to my house tonight. You won't regret it, I promise," the thug said, trying to seduce her by rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Kagome was disgusted.

Though, Kagome had a plan, she wasn't going to go with these men. She always carried a pocket knife with her in case of situation like this. Kagome just needed an opportunity to get it out of the side of her skirt. "So, do you wanna have some fun with us tonight?"

Kagome looked down at Ryuuzaki who was looking at her, tears in his eyes. "Higurashi-san..." he stammered. A foot went down on him again as more blood went places. Kagome couldn't look at him getting stomped on like that, she just couldn't. Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head from him. "Stop stomping on him," she begged. She let one hand go from the man's grip and slowly began inching down to her skirt. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, grabbing onto her arm and squeezing it.

You could hear the skin rubbing hard against his. "You're hurting me!" she screamed out of the pain. "Stop! Stop!" she shouted over and over. The other two thugs just laughed at her protest. They paid no attention to Ryuuzaki who crawled to the thug strangling Kagome. He bit down on the man's leg as hard as he could. The man yelped and looked down at Ryuuzaki.

"Get off me you piece of-" his words were cut off as he began stomping down on Ryuuzaki's head. The blood began to spill but he still bit down on the man's leg. "Get off me!" he shouted, stomping harder. _Higurashi-san, if you can leave, please go now!_ Ryuuzaki thought as Kagome stared down at him.

_Now's my chance,_ she thought, reaching into her pocket to grab the knife. When no one was looking, she stabbed it into the man's shoulder, making him fall back as she pulled it out. She stabbed his other shoulder for a double strike, that way he wouldn't grab her again. The other thugs carried him away, leaving Kagome, now cover in some of the man's blood, and a wounded Ryuuzaki lying on the ground panting. "Ryuuzaki, are you OK?" she asked.

Ryuuzaki coughed up more blood as he looked up at her. "H-Higur... Higurashi-san..." he stammered. He could barely breathe, everytime he moved he was in pain. Kagome was crying over him. Kagome pulled out her cellphone and called for an ambulance. Ryuuzaki's eyes grew heavy, he was about ready to close them. "Don't you dare close those eyes. Ryuuzaki! Don't go, don't leave me here!" she said. Ryuuzaki lifted his hand and rubbed a tear away as his arm shook, wanting to go numb and fall down.

Kagome told the ambulance about everything and they quickly rushed over. "Ryuuzaki, stay awake a little longer, I'll try and stop the bleeding," Kagome cried. "Higurashi-san," Ryuuzaki began, his words cut off a bit from the coughing. "Yeah Ryuuzaki?" she asked her voice shaken.

"Stop crying," he told her. "How many times... have I told you that...? I don't like...seeing you cry... If I have to...stay with you until we both die...to make you stop crying...I'll be here for you..." he told. Kagome stopped crying for his sake as she clutched onto his arms. "Gomenasai," she said. Ryuuzaki looked away, remembering that he told her to stop apologizing as well. The ambulance arrived, and Kagome looked at Ryuuzaki with fear as they carried him away. "Ryuuzaki!" she shouted.

The men told her to stay back as they put him on the ambulance, but that didn't stop her from trying to shove her way over to him. "Let me go! I want to see him!" she shouted. The ambulance drove off and one of the officers promised to drive her to the hospital.

When they arrived, the worst part was waiting. Kagome sat, only to worry about whether he were alive or not. Kagome fiddled with her fingers as she tapped her legs. "Higurashi Kagome," she heard the doctor begin. Kagome shot up. "How is he?" was all she could ask. The doctor closed his eyes and looked down. Kagome bit on her lip, her eyes watering. "He's going to be fine," the doctor said.

Kagome looked up, joy in her eyes. "He broke a few ribs and his head was really bruised up, but other than that he seemed pretty fine. He didn't get stabbed or anything." Kagome sighed. She then looked at him seriously. "Can I see him?" she asked. The doctor led her to his room and when she arrived, she saw him sleeping.

Kagome walked inside and looked down at him the sun slowly rising. She'd called the others and told them everything that had happened. The only lie she gave was that he'd been in the hospital for two days so that way they wouldn't ask why he was missing for one full day.

It was silent, the sky was orange once again. He looked in pain. He had all these bandages around his chest and a few band aids and stitches on his face. Kagome held no expression in her face as she looked down at him. "Ryuuzaki," she began, knowing he wouldn't hear a word she said. "Gomenasai, for everything. You got hurt because of me, I was nothing more than a paperweight in that battle. but, Arigatou gozimasu, for trying to sacrifice your life for mine, for not giving up and leaving me. You saved me, and I..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "...I did nothing! I couldn't save you!" she cried on his chest but didn't put all her weight on him, knowing it'd hurt him more. She then looked at his face which was so frail. She slowly began leaning in, her eyes closed. She was about ready to kiss him. Everything he's ever said to her flashing in her head.

"_Don't cry... stop apologizing... your so clumsy... I trust you... Arigatou gozimasu... gomenasai... Higurashi-san... please... I'll be here for you..._" She was so close to his face. Kagome then stopped, tears streaming onto his face. "I can't do it, not even in this situation." Kagome pulled herself back. "No matter what, I couldn't bring myself to kiss you, like when we were in the pond, or in the Feudal Era, even now. I can't bring myself to do it. It's just too... complicated," she cried.

"You cry too much Higurashi-san," she heard him say. "And you call me shy, when you're the one who would cry," he mocked.

Kagome smiled. He looked at her, the life drained from his eyes. "Shut up," she laughed. Ryuuzaki looked around to see he was in a hospital. "That was crazy, and so random. I didn't expect to climb out of the well and appear in the hospital," he mention. "Did you tell the others?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Ryuuzaki lifted his hand and wiped a wet substance away from his cheek. "What's this on my face?" he asked. "I was crying." Ryuuzaki looked at her oddly.

"Well, I'm a little disturb to now know your face was so close to mine. I'm afraid to ask what else you did, Higurashi-san," he murmured. Kagome punched his shoulder and watched as he grunted. "Get use to the pain, Lawliet," she smiled.

Kagome held onto his hand as Ryuuzaki looked away. "Arigatou gozimasu, for trying to save me, rather than leaving me," she told him. "You don't have to thank me, I would have never left you there to die, even if it meant I were to die. I staid there for you, because..." he paused. "You're like family to me, more than that. Your everything to me, Higurashi-san." Kagome blushed. "Arigatou, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

><p><strong>This has to be the most random chapter I made, please continue reading, my story is drawing to an end sadly. Your almost at the end. Stay Tune!<strong>


	13. Sorrow's Beginning

**A/N: That last chapter was pretty random but I was kind of bored so I typed down whatever came to mind. Either way, this chapter should make more sense. Sadly, you guys are so close to the end of my story. This isn't the last chapter but you're very close. Please continue reading, this chapter has caught up to episode 25 which was a really sad episode for me, it gave me this depressed feeling for about a week. So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Sorrow's Beginning<strong>

_~One Week Later~_

Ryuuzaki fully recovered from his wounds and got back to the Kira Case. He interrogated Rem the Shinigami a few times but it didn't really look like she minded. Misa and Light were cleared from suspicions and were allowed to go home. Misa quickly left but Light lingered about HQ like he still had to stay. Kagome had noticed that his actions towards the others have been different ever since Higuchi died. Kagome didn't ask though, she didn't want to cause a new problem for everyone.

What she couldn't help but wonder, though, was if Ryuuzaki was really alright. Ever since he got back from the hospital and he'd been looking at the Death Note, he's been acting differently. Kagome simply watched as Ryuuzaki moped about. He'd look at the Death Note privately, then he'd go talk to Watari individually. After that he'd stare at the monitors until he got hungry.

He was eating a lot less, and even when he ate, he didn't eat a lot. Kagome was growing worried. She didn't want to ask what was wrong, she knew he wouldn't tell her. Kagome just tried to make him feel better as much as she could, even though she didn't know why he was so down suddenly.

Kagome, though, had a distant feeling that he knew something, or he was waiting for something to happen, _but what?_ she would ask.

One day, Kagome found a way to get Ryuuzaki alone. Yagami Soichiro had went to the kitchen with Mogi while Matsuda and Light went somewhere to hang out. Kagome sat in the seat next to Ryuuzaki as he stared at the monitor. "I'm waiting for your thoughts," she said, setting her hand on his shoulder. "I have nothing to talk about," he told her. "Well I do: Why have you been so down lately? It's been depressing just looking at you like this."

Ryuuzaki stared down at his lap. "I'm fine, Higurashi-san," he told her. "No your not, you've been slouching around more than usual. Is something wrong? Are you feeling OK?" Kagome placed her hand on his forehead, in an attempt to get a reaction, maybe a blush.

She thought maybe if he reacted then that meant he was just bored or something. But, she got nothing. With his usual blank expression, he removed her hand from his forehead and just held it in place. "Ryuuzaki, why are you so sad all of a sudden?" she asked him, clutching onto his hand. Ryuuzaki shut his eyes and let his head fall. "Do you think that we'll catch Kira, my deductions are that we're a step closer to Kira, now that we've found out his source of power but-"

Ryuuzaki looked back at the monitor. "Do you think we'll survive long enough to solve it?"

Kagome sighed. "Is that why you're so down? Do you think you're going to die?" she asked. "I know how foolish it sounds, but I can't help but wonder if Kira has something planned out in case something like this happens." Kagome rubbed his back. "I believe in you Ryuuzaki, I don't think you'll die! I believe you'll catch Kira and you will solve the case! So cheer up!"

There was a long awkward silence between them. She knows he wasn't any different than he was a few seconds ago. "I don't like seeing you sad. It looks wrong on you, you're never sad." Ryuuzaki just glared at the monitor. "It'll be lonely, won't it?" he asked. Kagome looked at him confused. "You'll be here alone again, and I wouldn't have been able to prevent it." Kagome just smiled so she could hide her worry for him. "Don't say things like that, Ryuuzaki."

"Gomenasai," he told her. Kagome stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Ryuuzaki alone as he clutched onto the fabrics of his jeans. He'd told Watari about everything he's felt, but he for once had advice that didn't help him. And the earlier the day got, and the more the week spread, the more he heard a distant bell. It sounded like the giant bell at his orphanage.

It suddenly began to rain outside. The sky was a greenish gray, the rain pounded loudly against the glass and surface. It made a loud smacking sound, but each smack sounded like a bell to Ryuuzaki. The rain made him feel at ease though, made him feel like he was full of solitude. He thought to himself about his childhood. About being an outcast to the others, not knowing his mother or father. Being incredibly smart for his age, never having a place in the world.

No matter how much he tried to block every single memory of that, it'd always appear back in his dreams, one of the main reasons he was happy about having insomnia. Every time he'd sleep, he'd have a nightmare, and it'd wake him up. He was never lucky, but each dream made him want to commit suicide. They showed how worthless he was to the world.

Ryuuzaki was still smart though, he'd never kill himself over a silly dream, but he still felt awful when he awoke. That's why he'd never share his feelings to any one other than Watari, because he was always a father to him.

Suddenly, Ryuuzaki felt an urge to go and stand in the rain. Ryuuzaki walked to the roof where the rain was it's loudest. He stood still by the satellite as he stared at the clouds, not making notice of the rain smashing into his face, his eyes. The bells were really loud that day. His clothes and his hair were soaked.

Kagome walked back into the room to see it was empty. "Ryuuzaki," she called. "Where are you? Are you hiding?" Kagome searched around the room, flipping things over one by one. Watari walked in and looked at her strangely. "Oh, Watari," Kagome said, walking up to him. "Have you seen Ryuuzaki, I can't find him anywhere!" Watari thought to himself. "Is it raining?" he asked. Kagome looked at him oddly as she nodded.

"Ryuuzaki might be on the roof, he's been thinking about something lately."

Kagome didn't know what he meant but she thanked Watari for telling her where he might be as she took the elevator to the top floor. Kagome walked to the door and peeked out it's window. She was shocked to see him standing there, just staring up at the clouds like something were about to appear. Kagome slid the door open and walked out. She staid under the roof so she wouldn't get wet.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing out here?" she shouted. Ryuuzaki glanced over and saw her. He put his hand to his ear, letting her know he couldn't hear her. "What are you doing out here?" she shouted, only louder. Ryuuzaki still couldn't hear her as she stepped into the rain and walked toward him. She was quickly soaked as she looked at him.

"Why are you out here?" she asked him. Ryuuzaki looked up again. "I don't know, I'm just enjoying the weather is all," he told her. Kagome looked down.

"You're going to get sick, Ryuuzaki, come inside," she said, walking up close to him so she could grab his hand. "I'm sorry to have worried you, I didn't mean to," he said staring down. Kagome didn't say it, but she knew he was sad about something. Her school uniform was ruined now, she didn't even know why she was wearing it. "You don't have to be sad, Ryuuzaki," she told him.

"Is that so," he commented. Kagome looked at him angrily. He was acting sad everywhere, it made her annoyed. He was moping around not telling her anything anymore, he was just silent. "Could you snap out of it!" she said in an annoyed tone. "What do you mean?" he asked. "With your baby attitude, it's annoying to look at. You've been being sad all week, can you for once be yourself this week. Please Ryuuzaki," she asked. Kagome stared at him seriously. Ryuuzaki made no eye contact.

"Gomenasai, Higurashi-san," he said in a quiet voice. Kagome clintched onto her teeth. "Stop," she said. Ryuuzaki looked at her confused. "Just stop, OK."

"What do you mean, Higurashi-san...?"

Kagome looked at him bewildered. She raised her hand and smacked him across the face. It made a loud smack noise, and the rain made the hit hurt more than it would of dry. She left the side of his face red. Kagome just watched as his head swung to one side, his eyes wide open, twitching a bit. His head just staid in position to where she'd smacked him. "Cut it out! You've been acting so depressed it's giving me a headache. I mean seriously, I've seen Inuyasha depressed a few times but I don't like seeing_ you_ depressed, of all people.

"You've only talked to me with small phrases and you've made no intention into really talking to me. I've seen you sad all week, I'd ask you what's wrong but I know you wouldn't tell me. You wouldn't tell, you won't tell. If anything, you'd just say you're afraid. You wouldn't even tell me what you're afraid of. It's all I'm asking!"

Kagome's body shivered. "You jerk..." she stammered. Ryuuzaki rubbed his cheek and looked down at the rain as it smacked to surface. "What...?" he asked. "What do you want from me then...?" Kagome looked up. "You're not being honest toward me, you're not treating me like you used to. Please, just don't be sad any more." Kagome started crying. "It's hard to not be sad after you just smacked me, Higurashi-san," he told her.

Kagome smiled at him as he said that. "Sorry," she said. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek as he rested his hand on hers. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just don't like seeing you sad." Ryuuzaki just stared down at her blankly. "It doesn't hurt as much-" he cut himself off. "As much as what?" she asked.

"Nothing," he quickly responded. "Ryuuzaki," she sang. "Ryuuzaki, Ryuga, L... Lawliet~" Ryuuzaki looked at her confused. The tears still ran down her cheeks, but she merely wiped them away and smiled. "What's wrong with you, Higurashi-san?" he asked. "Don't you feel this feeling I feel? It's awkward, I feel all dizzy inside. It's like... my heart is beating rapidly. But, I know it's not a usual feeling, because I only feel it when I'm by you. Call it corny if you want, I don't care, but it's just... weird."

Ryuuzaki nodded and clutched tightly on the small girl's hand. "You just started feeling it? I've felt it a long time ago, toward you. I haven't had an explanation for it either, but for some reason, I like feeling like this next to you," he told her.

It sounded all too corny, but it was enough to take Kagome's heart away as she gazed into his eyes. Her words were taken from her, all she could do is chuckle under her breath and look at the rain covered ground. "How cheesy," she laughed. Ryuuzaki blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Cheesy?" he asked. "To express my feelings to you?"

"I didn't know you felt anything toward me," she exclaimed. "I've always felt something, Higurashi-san." Kagome looked at him in shock. "Ryuuzaki, I had no idea..." Ryuuzaki only closed his eyes. "I know it is pretty awkward. Coming from a grown,_ strange_, man such as myself. Higurashi-san, I would understand if you-"

Ryuuzaki's words were cut off as his eyes widened at Kagome's sudden actions. His arms were away from him as he looked down at her in surprise. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what was going on as Kagome's mouth collided to his own. Ryuuzaki merely stared down at her as she kissed him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, into a trance.

Finally giving in, he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, enjoying the chaste kiss she gave him. _She did like me after all, I'm so happy,_ Ryuuzaki thought. Kagome pulled away from the kiss and embraced him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. Please forgive me, gomenasai," she told him. The rain soaked them so much it was like they were underwater as their clothes clomped onto each other. "Don't apologize," he simply told her. "It's getting cold out, we should go inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Important Note: I know Ryuuzaki's actions were a bit odd but on episode 25 he was acting a little different than usual and I know you all could admit that. Also I know some of the lines were corny and the actions were uncalled for, but hey, that's what makes a <em>fanfic<em> a_ fanfic_. Please read the next chapter, or should I say the last chapter. There will be an epilogue! Enjoy!**


	14. Sorrow's End

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the end. There will be an epilogue so please read that. Depending on how I feel, the epilogue will probably be long. This chapter is really sad, please cry and enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Sorrow's End<strong>

Ryuuzaki led Kagome inside as he grabbed a few towels to dry them off. Kagome couldn't believe how long she'd staid out there. She angrily dried herself off as she grumbled a few things to herself. Kagome then felt a towel drape over her shoulders. She looked up and saw that Ryuuzaki had set his towel on her. "Oh, Ryuuzaki, it's alright! I can dry myself off!" she said, her cheeks aflame. "It's alright, I saw you angrily drying yourself off, it's the least I can do," he told her.

Kagome looked down and continued drying herself off. She then took a glance at Ryuuzaki who was just crouched down, his clothes dripping. Kagome closed her eyes and grabbed the towel from her back as she crawled over to him. "Goodness Ryuuzaki," she said, drying his face off. "I know you were down, but what made you want to stand in the rain like that, you're soaked?"

"Gomenasai," he said. Kagome dried him off as Ryuuzaki avoided making eye contact. "It'll be lonely won't it..?" he said once more. Kagome looked at him. "You and I will be parting ways soon.."

Trying to ignored his comment, she finished drying him off. "Ryuuzaki," Kagome started. "Yes Higurashi-san?" When he turned, he saw Kagome come to him and hug him tightly. "Promise me you won't die, you keep saying these things, it's getting me worried. I don't want you to die. So, please stop saying these things to me," she cried. Ryuuzaki kissed her forehead and held her head there. "Gomenasai, I promise," he told her. "Arigatou gozimasu."

Then, Ryuuzaki's phone went off. Ryuuzaki grabbed his phone and answered it. When he hung up, he began walking to the door. "We've got a job to do, let's get going Higurashi-san," he told her.

Ryuuzaki arrived in the surveillance room and took a seat near the Death Note. "What's this about Ryuuzaki? Are you really going to use the notebook for an execution?" Matsuda asked. "I'm going to test it out on a prisoner that is going to be executed today," he said. "What are you talking about? We already know the notebooks power so why don't-"

"Please, if we do this, the whole case could be solved." Everyone was silently as Ryuuzaki picked up his spoon. Suddenly, the lights went out and everything turned red as a siren went off. "What's going on?" they asked. Ryuuzaki knew exactly what was going on the minute the data deleted. "Data deleted? What the hell's going on?" Aizawa asked. "I told Watari to delete all the data if something were to happen to him," he said. "Could you mean..?"

Ryuuzaki looked around. "Where is the shinigami?"

"I don't see it?" the Task Force responded. Ryuuzaki was confident now, he thought he was going to win. "Everyone, the shiniga-" Suddenly, Ryuuzaki felt this sharp pain hit his chest, he couldn't breathe, everything seemed to swerve around in circles. Everything seemed crazy, he didn't know what was going on, other than the fact he was falling out of his seat. The spoon fell out his hand and he couldn't speak, think, guess what was happening...

The moment Light caught him he knew that Kira had found out his name and written his name down. "Ryuuzaki!" he heard Matsuda shout, but it sounded like it were smothered in water. "What's wrong?" Ryuuzaki then heard those very bells loudly banging in his ears as he saw his orphanage, the blue sky and the light radiating from the sky. He then looked at Light's face.

He was smiling, no one could see it, other than him. That evil smile. He noticed Kagome staring at him with wide eyes. She wasn't crying or anything, she was trying to comprehend what was going on as Ryuuzaki glanced at Light again._ So I wasn't wrong,_ Ryuuzaki thought._ But I... I still..._

His eyes slowly closed and everything went red and black. "Hey Ryuuzaki," Light said, shaking him a bit. "Snap out of it!" he said. "What going on?" Mogi asked. Light screamed and everyone looked at him crazily. "We're all going to die, Watari, Ryuuzaki, it'll be us next!" Everyone cringed and embraced themselves as they waited for the worst to happen. Everyone was afraid except for Kagome. She only stared at the corpse of a man that lay in Light's arm.

Ryuuzaki's arms were spread out and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful, though he'd died so pathetically. She'd never thought of him dying like _this_, of all ways. Kagome merely crawled over to him, ignoring the others as she clutched onto his hand. The tears wouldn't fill in her eyes as she stared at him. "Damn it!" Light shouted.

"Where are you hiding Shinigami! You know something about this don't you? Come on out!" Light stood up and walked out as Kagome clutched onto his hand even tighter. The others had forgotten she was there from how quiet she was. Matsuda looked down and saw Kagome just staring above him, her eyes wide, starting to fill with tears. Even after all of that, she smiled. "Ryuuzaki...?" she stuttered.

"Ryuuzaki, are you still there?...Ryuuzaki, please, answer me..." Kagome looked at his face, she placed her hand on his chest and felt no thump, no sign of breathing. Just cold skin, looking pale, more pale than usual. "Kagome," Matsuda said, looking at her with sad, kind eyes. "Don't worry," she said. "You don't have to worry. All we have to do is wait for him to wake up, isn't that right? He'll wake up soon, right?" she kept asking herself.

The others knew she was just distracting herself from the truth, she didn't want to believe he was gone. "Kagome, Ryuuzaki is..." they cut themselves off. "...Dead..." Kagome looked up at them with fear and anger. "No," she said. "He's dead," Yagami Soichiro said. "No, he can't be... he promised he wouldn't leave me. He promised... not until he beat Kira!"

"Kagome he's dead!" Kagome's eyes widened as she stared down at him with anguish and despair. "Ryuuzaki..." she whimpered. The tears began to pour from her face and onto him. "Ryuuzaki, you can't go!" she cried. "You can't leave me all alone. Don't go, please Ryuuzaki! You can't die yet, not here, not now! Ryuuzaki, don't leave me here all by myself again!" she cried. Kagome gripped his hand so tightly, she prayed for him to react as their skin loudly rubbed together.

The other Task Force members couldn't help but shed a tear for how sad she was. "Ryuuzaki...? Please, you're all that's left for me! I don't want to see another person I love die! Please, wake up!" They didn't want to console her, they thought it was best to just let her cry. "Ryuuzaki you can't go!" Kagome screamed and mourned over his dead corpse. She cried his name over and over as the full moon hid behind clouds. "We should take him to the hospital," Soichiro said, him and Mogi easily prying his body from Kagome's arms.

...

It was silent. Light and Aizawa had found ashes, or the remains of Rem. She apparently died from killing Ryuuzaki/Watari and her Death Note vanished. The surveillance room was silent, no one spoke, they just sat, waiting for Soichiro to come back with the results of whether Ryuuzaki had survived or not. They would have done so for Watari, but he was elderly, they knew his heart couldn't pull back in.

Out of everyone, Kagome was the worst. When she stopped crying, she merely took a seat and stared at nothing. She didn't communicate with any one, she didn't move, she just sat. Her face drained from every sense of emotion, it was just blank, even her eyes had lost it's color. She was pale too, and she thought of nothing.

"How are you doing, Kagome?" Matsuda asked. Kagome didn't respond, let alone try and look at him. Matsuda gave up and let her sit there. "She's trying to cope with what's going on," Light said. "She's lost someone really dear to her in a snap, thanks to Kira. To think she was just starting to really love Ryuuzaki."

"Light!" Aizawa snapped back. Light hushed himself, knowing he was making Kagome feel worse. Light walked to her and sat near her. "Kagome, I know this is a tough time for you, I'm sorry for that," he said, grabbing onto her hand and softly holding it. "I promise you, I will bring Kira to justice, I will bring him to his execution."

Kagome, for the first time in hours made a movement and sighed. She shook her head and looked at him, her eyes still dead of life. "Don't promise things to me, Light-kun," she said. "Ryuuzaki made a promise to me and died. I don't want you to die too. After all, Misa will mourn the most," she smiled. "Ryuuzaki made a promise to me that he'd never leave me, that he'd catch Kira. When he said that, I knew right away he meant it, and that he loved me. It was enough to unlock the key to my heart. When he said that..."

A few tears streamed down her cheaks. "... That's all I ever wanted to hear from him." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at her lap. Her expression quickly went back to blank as she stared down at her lap.

Yagami Soichiro walked inside, his eyes closed. He let out a deep sigh and walked to the others. "How is he?" Light asked. Soichiro opened his eyes. "Ryuuzaki died in the hospital," Soichiro said. Light looked sad, but in the inside he was smiling. Kagome's heart sank as she began talking to everyone.

"He's really gone... I have no one to_ really_ talk to. No one to smile at and feel butterflies inside when I do it. No one to listen to... but at least he died knowing at least someone other than Watari cared about him. He even told me his name, that let me know he really trusted me, he really cared about me."

Kagome stood up and took small steps to the door. "But all of that's just memories piercing holes in my heart now is it...?" Kagome walked out and packed her things in her yellow backpack as she walked home on her own. When she reached the well, she let herself fall down it as she appeared in the Feudal Era.

Climbing out the well, everyone quickly realised something was wrong with Kagome, except for Inuyasha. When they greeted her, she merely walked past them and went to the old tree where she'd found Inuyasha. She crouched near it much like Ryuuzaki would and looked up at the clouds drifting by. The sun began to rise (it was night time in present day).

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked, hopping onto her shoulder. Kagome just stared blankly as each cloud past. "Kagome, did something happen, you're pale and your face seems drained from all life, are you sick?" Sango asked, sitting next to her, Kirara landing on her lap and cuddling against her. "Did that Ryuuzaki person do something to you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome closed her eyes and looked away.

"Inuyasha, ssh!" Sango shouted. Kagome just tucked her head into her lap. "I'm talking to you! Kagome, are you listening to me?" Inuyasha shouted. "Tell me what happened," he ordered, his voice rude to what she'd just experienced. Kagome looked up at him, anger over flowing in her face. "I'm not in the mood Inuyasha! Leave me alone!"

"Well you don't have to bite my head off!" Kagome stood up, looking at him angrily. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" she screamed over and over until she started crying again. Everyone didn't know what was wrong, but she was hurt about something. "What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Did something happen?"

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and went to her regular empty expression. "Kagome, we are here for you. Please tell us what is wrong." Kagome didn't respond, she looked up and then back to her lap. "If only he'd lived long enough, I could actually love him more."

* * *

><p><strong>So sad, either way, please read the last thing I'm posting for this story, which is the epilogue. The epilogue is the funeral basically. Stay Tune!<strong>


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is the last I'll see of you (unless you read another one of my stories). Parting is such a sweet sorrow~  
>Well, this is the epilogue everyone was waiting for, please read my story with all your heart and give me your finale reviews as a farewell or thanks to me for typing up the story. I will do another Inuyasha and Death Note crossover after I get this Inuyasha and Bleach crossover chapter posted up, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

_~one week later~_

"Kagome, are you going to Ryuuzaki's grave dressed like that? It's disrespectful to not wear black," Gramps chided. Kagome grabbed a rose and set it in her ear. Her hair was healthy and silky, but her mood was empty. "Nonsense Gramps," she told him. "I know Ryuuzaki won't mind if I wear this," she said, her voice blank. Kagome slipped her flats on walked out of the temple. "She's been acting so differently ever since that boy of hers died," Gramps said.

"Well of coarse father," Kagome's mom said. "This boy she was with, Ryuuzaki, he was really important to her, I know she loved him. And Kagome saw him die right there in front of her. It changed her completely. It's like she never really got to know him and she loved him dearly. I can only imagine the pain she's going through right now."

Kagome walked down the street, curious and hostile eyes looking at her wondering what she was doing. She stood out from the crowd, everyone wearing what normal people wore as she wore an all white dress that was knee length. She had a white rose in her left ear and she just strolled down the sidewalk. Kagome boarded the bus and sat in the very back as she gazed out the window. The sun was setting, the sky a beautiful peach, the clouds orange and red, the sun a neon yellow.

She only wished she could tell Ryuuzaki how beautiful the sky was. Kagome nearly shrugged and watched as the bus reached her destination. Kagome nearly glided off the bus and walked down the sidewalk, until she reached the cemetary.

It made Kagome sad, seeing all these graves as she slowly walked by. She wasn't the only one who's lost a loved one, after seeing this, she's made sure of that. It made her want to cry, but she refused to allow herself. Kagome then reached Ryuuzaki's grave as she stared down at it. Her eyes were empty, the sun shined down on it perfectly, as if the heavens were excepting their fallen angel. Kagome wanted to cry, she really did, but her heart told her no. _If Ryuuzaki were here,_ she thought,_he'd tell me to stop crying, because he never liked seeing me cry. It always pained him to see me like this._

"It wasn't hard finding your grave, because the others told me yours was the only one with no description," she said. The grave was a small marble cross which matched the scenario oh so well. "I really want to cry, but I know you wouldn't want to see me like that, would you Ryuuzaki?" Kagome looked down to her feet, her eyes slowly filling with sorrow. "The Task Force said they didn't tell the public that you died, and that the case is moving along perfectly. Light-kun is taking things over, and everyone is doing fine.

"To think you were so close to solving the case against Kira. I know you didn't mean to die on purpose, and I hope you get to rest in peace after hearing this.  
>Look at you, just laying around. I'm sure you're enjoying your freedom Ryuuzaki."<p>

Kagome pulled in a smile. "It feels like I was actually starting to fall for you and the next thing I know you're gone. I knew you loved me, right when you told me your name, to when you looked at me. You were more than a "single" detective to me Ryuuzaki, you weren't useless or a waste of space to me."

Leaning down, she set the white rose on his grave and gazed at it's beauty. "I really want to kiss you again, but I know I can't do that anymore. Oh, Ryuuzaki, I really miss you, I long to hear your voice, to touch your pale skin, to feel your soft lips against mine. So many desires_ I_ want that can never happen again. I guess this is good bye."

Kagome turned around and a tear slipped from her eye.

"Higurashi-san~" Kagome heard a familiar voice echo through her ears and to her heart. She sensed something behind her. Kagome turned and gasped, her body frozen as she gaped at the light like an idiot. She shook and stared at him with awe.

Ryuuzaki stood before her, his body see through and radiating with a white light. He looked like an angel as he stared down at her. "R-Ryuuzaki...?" she stammered. Ryuuzaki smiled softly at her as he stood mere inches away from her. "Gomenasai, Higurashi-san, for all this pain and suffering I've caused you, for leaving you so soon, after everything we've done," he said.

The tears began to pour down her cheeks. "It's my fault you are so heart broken, but I will thank you, for actually proving that I can be loved, that I was important. Arigatou Gozimasu." Ryuuzaki closed his eyes and looked down. "I'm free from pain, sorrow, suffering, hate... love~" he said. Kagome grabbed onto his hand, it was ice cold. "Don't apologize Ryuuzaki, I'm happy too. To know you're alright, that you're happy. I really didn't want you to go, but, I guess you have to."

Ryuuzaki let a few tears spill from his eyes. Kagome embraced him and cried on his shoulder. "Stop crying, for me," he said. "I'm afraid I can't grant you that wish, I have to mourn for you," she laughed, whimpering a bit, her voice shaken. Kagome looked into Ryuuzaki's dead eyes as they both smiled. Kagome looked away a little as Ryuuzaki lifted her head up a little.

"I'm going to miss you, Higurashi-san," he told her. "Me too," Kagome replied. They kissed each other ever so romantically, savouring the last of their time together. When Kagome felt him slowing slipping away, she pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Ryuuzaki nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's time," he said. "So, this is the freedom and peace I sought for, not exactly what I had in mind, because in my mind, you were there with me." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "I wish I could be there with you too, but it won't be that long."

The sun set, the sky turning into a dark purple. "I love you, Ryuuzaki," she said. "I love you too." As the sun went down, Kagome watched as he faded more. "Sayonara, Higurashi-san, Arigatou Gozimasu."

Ryuuzaki vanished as the moon lifted into the sky and Kagome stared in the air, at the stars. She smiled though the tears streamed down. Kagome watched as a shooting star drifted through the sky. She understood what the shooting star meant as she walked back home._ Farewell Ryuuzaki, you will now and forever be in my heart, my one and true love~_

_~In Memory of L Lawliet~_

* * *

><p><strong>T^T so sad. This is the last thing I'm posting for this story. I'll make another Inuyasha and Death Note crossover, so please look out for me. I'll leave you guys to guess on what the shooting star meant. I'll see you guys later. Happy Trails~<strong>


End file.
